A Partnership in Crisis!
by Humor In A Bittersweet Life
Summary: The Aftermath of Season 7 B/A I couldn't help my self ... SHIPPERS UNITE! Chapter 25 is up! To wrap this one up ... Ross does "The Lean." Bobby takes a few steps back and Moran's time comes to an end!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:L&OCI no claim on them and they have no claim on me.**

**aftermath of season 7**

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**There's always Aftermath**

It had been several days since Detective Robert Goren had stepped foot in 1 Police Plaza. He e-mailed Captain Ross to let him know that he wouldn't be back for several days, he cc'd the e-mail to his Partner, Alexandra Eames. The e-mail was short and somewhat cold, after all, Ross suspected him of killing his own brother and revealed to his fellow officers that his biological father was the serial rapist murderer Mark Ford Brady. In a short period of time, Ross let the big cat out of the bag and tarnished Bobby's mother's memory for eternity.

The relationship between he and his partner had been tested time and time again, however, the past several months had been difficult to say the least. He truly needed his best friend but felt she wasn't emotionally available for him. Her gas tank of emotions for Robert Goren was on empty, he was like a Hummer, manly looking but a gas guzzler. He didn't know how to refill her tank. His brain was too weary to even think about her needs if she even cared to get their relationship back on track, it made him angry thinking about the work he would have to put into it to make it better again. He thought about Dec and the things he had said in the interrogation room, Eames didn't appreciate him either. So he thought.

OoooOoooOoooO

An e-mail is hard to read. A person's emotional state at the time is unreadable. If you want to get a point across or the fact that you're pissed, you can increase the font or make it **bold **use _italics_, but if you do none of those things and just write a short "this is what I'm going to do," e-mail, than the person reading it is at a loss as to your mental state. For a police officer, this can be very frustrating. A profiler for example, may be able to look at that e-mail and say "this person is a male between 35 and 45, he was an only child and had a very bad child hood." Goren could do that, Ross and Eames can't, especially since the e-mail came from Goren.

Eames knew that most of the coldness or lack of emotion in the e-mail was aimed towards Ross, but she also felt the pangs of guilt within herself for not showing her partner more understanding, more support through the crisis of his losses. She was one of them. She didn't want that, she felt he did. The partners were in crisis and she needed to fix it.

OoooOoooOoooO

He was so good at his job. He hated his job, the fact that evil existed in the world and that he knew how to find that evil and lock it away safe from hurting anything or anyone again. He hated that he knew, almost instinctively, how to do that. Humans don't have instincts only animals do. His biological father was an animal, so he must be part animal, he figures that's where he gets his instincts … he hates that. He remembers another conversation, this time with Jo, he could have gone the other way, like she did. He hates that, because he would have been damn good at that too. He hates that he knows that. He wonders if Eames knows that, if she believes that he could be an animal like his biological father. He really doesn't think so. He loves that. What he doesn't love about Eames is just about everything else. He will defend her, step in front of a bullet for her, beat the crap out of anybody that hurts her but like a little sister that gets on your last nerve, she's on his last nerve. He needs this separation from her. Their partnership is in crisis. He really hates that.

His emotional gas tank ran out sometime in 2000 and 6. Running on empty for two years and not having a reserve tank is dangerous to ones health. A man of Goren's size is deceiving, he looks strong and powerful, but mentally he's been hit by a Mack Truck. Mack Truck 1 : Goren 0. That score could be wrong … new Captain, Eames kidnapping, mother, nephew/suspended, forced undercover without partner, fight with partner, biological father, brother, fucked up mentor … rat in drawer. Mack Truck 10 : Goren 0.

OoooOoooOoooO

When Alex let her self into his apartment after ringing the doorbell over and over again, she found him lying on the floor in his living room. She came there to try to mend their friendship, she wanted her partner back … the way it was, but with crisis, there's aftermath. With an e-mail, it's hard to know if a person's emotional gas tank is on empty.

**_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_TBC? let me know if I should!? Thanks for reading ... if you do! Judeey ;)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****no claim to L&OCI!**

**Chapter 2**

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**Motionless**

Goren was on the floor, face up, eyes open, arms crossed over his chest, ankles crossed. He didn't move a muscle or blink his eyes when Eames walked into his apartment, he was almost catatonic like. She approached him cautiously and knelt down by his side and placed a hand on his chest … she swore he wasn't breathing, she was about to call 911.

"What are you doing here Alex?"

She nearly jumped out of her skin. She could count on one hand the number of times in their eight year partnership that he has called her Alex … using one finger. He picks this time for number two, the time that she thought he was dead. She used that very same hand and hit him with it, then stood up and kicked him lightly in the side.

"Jerk! I thought you were dead."

"Thought or were hoping?"

A single tear trailed down her face as she stood looking down at the still, motionless Goren. How did they get to this place? Why would he think that she would feel better in a world without her partner in it. More tears followed and now Eames was motionless and speechless as her mind was taking flight re-living the past two years of Goren's life, her life. Their lives were so intermingled that she couldn't see his without seeing hers or see her life without seeing him … it made her happy and sad all at the same time. Neither one of them had a life outside Major Case or each other.

Goren finally shifted realizing she never answered his question, did she want him alive or dead? After all, he just needed a break from her. He glanced up at her and saw the tears, a rare sight on Detective First Grade Alexandra Eames. In his state of mind, he wasn't equipped to deal with a woman crying … even her. His thoughts were callous, he was sick and tired of taking care of other people's needs, he had needs of his own, at the moment they were to lie there on his floor staring at the ceiling, not thinking, not giving a shit about anything or anyone.

"Eames, do me a favor … don't let the door hit you on the ass on your way out … okay?"

That comment broke her out of her reverie and she went on a tirade of sorts, acting more like a woman scorned than a partner kept in the dark like she did to him in the observation room.

"What did you just say to me? I came over here to mend fences. To get my partner back. I'm concerned about you and this is the thanks I get. Don't let the door hit me in the ass. Why don't you just slap me in the face, Goren? … Okay?"

Still motionless … other than the roll of his eyes. He says nothing. She walks to the door.

"If you let me walk through this door, our partnership is over. I'll put in a request for a new partner and I'll get it, you know I will!"

He makes no attempt to stop her.

"Fine!"

She goes through the door and leans up against it. Hands covering her eyes, tears streaming through her fingers, Goren metaphorically, slapped her right across her face. She almost wished he physically did it so that she could have kneed him in the groin.

Goren rises up on his elbows and looks to the door. Regretting his actions or lack there of, he stands up and walks over to the door in hopes to catch her at the elevator. He opens the door and she falls backwards into his chest. Surprising her, she turns and pounds both fists into his chest. He grabs her wrist and places them on his forehead.

Looking down and speaking quietly he apologizes.

"Eames, I'm sorry, do what you have to do. I wasn't ready for your visit, I need time, I need not to think, I need to go back and lie down and stare at the ceiling and shut off my brain and just not think … about anything … or anyone … or us."

He let her go, turned and went right back to that very spot that she found him in. He crossed his arms over his chest, crossed his ankles and stared at the ceiling. He heard the door shut. Eames walked around to his left side. She got down on her back, crossed her arms over her chest, crossed her ankles and stared at his ceiling. Goren shifted his eyes to the left.

"Eames?"

"This is what I have to do."

"Okay."

He shifted his eyes back.

**_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_Please, I would love to hear your thoughts on this one. Trying to not ship it!! Thanks for reading, judeey-- ;)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: L&OCI NO CLAIM ON THEM **

**CHAPTER 3**

**Still trying not to ship this!**

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**Trying Not To Think Is Tricky **

With his partner of eight years lying next to him on the floor, it was very difficult for him to turn his brain off. The fact of the matter is, he was doing just fine thinking or not thinking about her before she let herself in. He was kidding himself, Eames was a huge part of his life and he was trying to decide if that was something he needed to change … so in fact he was thinking. She was getting on his nerves, he needed a break from her yet she was his best friend which he needed right now but she really wasn't supportive as of late so screw her. He was frustrated because he was thinking … he didn't want to think. He responded to his thoughts with a heavy sigh.

"I'm annoying you by being here, aren't I?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"Tuff, I'm not leaving."

"Why Eames … why do you insist on staying here flat on your back while I try not to think?"

"Because we're wounded and I want us bandaged up."

"I'm going back to not thinking again."

"Good luck with that."

Eames knew that as long as she stayed, Goren couldn't run away from the truth. What the truth was, was to be determined. Staying in direct contact with him was important for her, he was her best friend … at least deep down she knew that to be true, it use to be on the surface and that's where she wanted it again.

It was getting late and she was sick of lying on the floor, she got up and went into his bedroom to change into one of his t-shirts. She made herself comfortable on his couch, all the while, his eyes watching every move she was making, it then dawned on her that she was hungry.

"Bobby, are you hungry?"

"No. Why aren't you going home?"

"Because I'm not. Do you have any food in the frig?"

"Yeah … go home Eames."

"No."

She made herself an omelet and sat on the floor beside Bobby and tried to feed him some, he crossed his arms even tighter to his chest and rolled his eyes once again.

"You're being a baby."

"I'm in my own apartment and I want to be left alone … is that too much to ask?"

"I want my best friend back … is that too much to ask?"

With that statement, he stood up and stormed off into his bedroom.

_That went well._

Moments later he came storming back into his living room.

"Best friend!? How long since we've been each others best friend Eames? I can't remember the last time we've actually had a personal conversation … three years ago maybe?"

"Is that my fault?"

"Is it mine? Is it my fault that at seven I started to notice that my mother was different than the other mothers … that it defined my entire fucking life? Why Eames, is it because I'm a big brute of a man that I'm suppose to take every fucking slap in the face and not even flinch … is that it? Is that why my best friend turned her back on me time and time again the past two fucking years? I should be mentally big and strong to match my outside, so fuck you Goren … buck up … everybody's life sucks, get over It."

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to. Actions speak louder. The undercover assignment … you should have understood that … but you didn't … you kept me on the ropes. Yeah Eames, what a pal."

"You don't understand … I was scared … I could have killed you or you could have been killed. We've always been each others back-up. My anger was really fear. I love you like a big brother … I could have lost you, that scared me and I yelled … I'm a woman so sue me."

"Big Brother? I know how you treat your family Eames, you don't treat me like a brother. You treat me like a piece of gum stuck to the bottom of your shoe."

"Fuck you Goren! Never in the eight years that I've known you have I treated you like that! So yeah, okay, fuck you … get over it! Is that what you want me to say? Get over your damn self … your … your self pity, self loathing crap … just get the fuck over it! Turn off that fucking genius brain … no … scratch that, I don't think you're a genius, I think you're a fucking idiot! Why am I wasting my time trying to make amends with you when I can be doing something more constructive with my time like watching paint dry! See ya around _pal._"

It's now Eames turn to storm into his bedroom. She slams the door hard enough for the apartment to vibrate. She changes back into her clothes and marches herself right out of his door.

She drives home so pissed off that she's shaking, not crying, shaking. She walks through the door, lies on the floor crosses her arms over her chest, crosses her ankles and stares at _her_ ceiling and tries not to think … about him.

About an hour or so later, she heard a knock on her door … she didn't answer it. He let himself in. He found her lying on the floor in the middle of the living room staring at the ceiling. He walked around to her left side and mimicked her. Her eyes shifted to her left his shifted to his right.

"I am a fucking idiot but I brought pizza if you're still hungry."

**_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_I don't know ... I like when they're pissed at each other ... it's fun to write! Give me your thoughts ... please. Thanks for reading! Judeey ;)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: L&OCI no claim**

**Chapter 4 / it's so hard not to ship these two!**

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**The Truth … Whatever That Is**

They're lying there on _her _floor and now she's contemplating pizza. The fact of the matter is … she's starving. Alex Eames was not one of those women that lost their appetite when they were upset, she could eat any time anywhere and not gain an ounce.

"Extra cheese, peppers, mushrooms and sausage?"

"Yup."

"Hmm."

"So, is the paint on your ceiling wet?"

She turns her head towards him, then turns it back and elbows him in the side.

"Sorry, but I don't know how to fix this Eames. I have to fix me first. I guess I want to be free like Dec said … free from everything. Free from Major Case, free from thought and free from the bad blood between us. I kind of don't want to be free from that pizza right now though … it smells good."

"Okay, lets eat and then we can continue being pissed at each other. Sound good?"

"Sounds great."

The two detectives sat in relative silence while they ate their pizza. They would glance up at each other, try to make small talk … weather and the like, she asked how his car was running, which lead into a spirited conversation about Lewis. Then they finished their pizza and Bobby cleaned up. Alex went into her living room and sat on the couch. Bobby joined her a few minutes later and sat beside her … he made her a cup of tea.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Why do you want to be free from Major Case? You fought so hard to get your shield back."

"I need a break. How would you feel if your father was Mark Ford Brady and everyone knew it? I feel like a freak. I mean, everyone thinks I'm a psycho as it is, this was the nail in my coffin."

"Don't say that Bobby. The only one that has a problem with you is Moran and it's because you're always right and he's always wrong."

"Well, _I _have a real problem with Ross and Rodgers. Rodgers had no right divulging that information to Ross, that test was confidential. Don't even get me started on Ross. He just sucks!"

"Did you just say our Captain sucks?"

"Yeah, that sums it up for me."

"You're how old Bobby? Forty something and that's how you express your feelings? I thought we were really starting to get somewhere. Captain Ross sucks just isn't good enough coming from a man with above average intelligence. Elaborate."

"What part of, he sucks … don't you get?"

"Bobby! This doesn't even sound like you. Look, I'm not defending him … what he did to you during your brother's murder … well … sucks … but he is also a man with above average intelligence, he made it to Captain of Major Case for a reason."

"Yeah, to piss me off."

_Trying to imitate Ross's voice. _"You're sounding a little paranoid Detective."

"Funny Eames."

Eames has a goofy smile on her face, he hasn't seen that smile in a very long time. They were talking for the first time in years. Was it getting them anywhere? That was still 'to be determined' but the point was they were sitting in her living room talking, for now that was a step in the right direction.

"Eames, I'm gonna get going … thanks for the talk but this is something I have to sort out myself. It's my life to do what I want with … for the first time since I can remember actually. I may or may not go back to Major Case but one thing is for sure, we are still friends … thanks for that."

He gets up and heads for her door, she cuts him off stepping in front of him blocking the door.

"What you don't seem to get Bobby, your life is my life too. Will you stay with me tonight? I think we have something else to sort out."

**_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_Please review, it's sooo hard not to ship! If I do , it will be a BIG secret ... please I need feedback! Thanks for reading! Judeey_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: L&OCI don't own um just play with um!**

**Chapter 5 / Dang it ... all aboard!!**

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**Watching Paint Dry**

Picture this scene, Alex, all five feet ,very little something, one hundred and nothing pounds, blocking, six foot four … he won't discuss his weight … Bobby, from leaving her home. Her arms are spread across the door frame and her chin is up challenging him to move her out of his way.

"Eames, what do we have to sort out that can't wait?"

"I ah … oh … the paint!"

"What paint?"

"I said I was going to watch paint dry … remember?"

"Yeah, I guess, something more constructive with your time … watching paint dry? Something like that. I still don't get why you won't let me leave."

She pushes him back in the house and grabs his hand to lead him to her spare room.

"I want you to help me paint my spare room. I can't reach the high spots."

"Have you ever heard of a ladder, Eames?"

"Have you ever heard of helping a friend in need Goren? What if I fall off the ladder? Who will call 911? Hmm? Who?"

Alex had the paint … for six weeks give or take. She just didn't want him to leave. They have known each other for eight years and she couldn't remember him smelling this good or thinking that he smelled good. What did he care what he smelled like, did he always wear cologne? Who was he trying to impress? Did he have a date? Is that why he wanted to leave? Did he really take Declan Gage's advice seriously and decide he was free … free to be a man whore? Was he going to go bar hopping and sleep with different women every night … that's why he was wearing cologne!

Because she let her mind wander into the land of insanity, she ended up with a pissed off look on her face and pissed off at him for her own crazy thoughts.

"Ya know what Goren, fine, go off with your little slutty girlfriends and I'll stay here and fall off the fuckin ladder and break my fuckin neck, okay? Great, fine, go! Oh … and do me a favor … don't let the door hit you on the ass on the way out … _K_?"

He has no idea what just happened, one second they were eating pizza and the next … did he have a slutty girlfriend that he didn't know about? He stood there scratching his head.

"Ah … what girlfriend?"

"The girlfriend you put the cologne on for."

"That would be you Eames and I think the cologne that you're referring to is eau de garlic … from the pizza."

"Me? Garlic?"

"You're the only _girl _friend that I have, I don't have cologne on and I don't do slutty girlfriends. What's with you Eames?"

"I think I have feel …"_ she muffles the rest of the sentence by putting her hand over her mouth._

"What?" _He reaches for her hand and pulls it away from her mouth._

"Fine! I said … ah … shit Bobby … damn it!"

"What … what did you say?"

"I said, I think I have feelings for you."

"Oh, so. I have feelings for you too. What's the big deal Eames … geez you act like it's some big secret."

She's infuriated with him … does he know what she means?

"Ah … Bobby, do you know how I mean I have feelings for you?"

"Well sure Eames, like a big broth … _he sees a look in her eyes that suggests that it's not a brotherly type feeling … _Oohhh, _you_ want to be my slutty girlfriend Eames?"

She stands there and stares at him. What she would like to do is wipe that stupid grin off his face but she just stares. In a bold move, she walks right up to him … he's thinking she's going to 1: kiss him 2: knee him in the groin or 3: slap him right across the face, she brushes right by him and starts prepping the room for painting.

He takes off his jacket and dress shirt and starts to spread out the drop cloth. He's watching her, she's watching him. He winks at her … big mistake. Her paint can was open … a paint fight ensued. Bobby's left eye lid is practically glued shut from the paint, so he grabs Eames to stop the deluge of paint that is being flung his way. She's screeching and squirming in his arms and he's laughing so hard that he doesn't even recognize the sound coming out of his body. He wrestles her to the ground and she's cracking up pointing at his eye. They finally realize how close they are to each other. Bobby has her pinned underneath him. He's holding one of her wrists and he has her both her legs pinned with one of his. They're now looking in each other's eyes and the laughter stops abruptly. Their eyes remained locked on each other as Bobby leans in for the kiss.

"Bobby, wait!"

"I, I , I thought this is what you wanted."

"I'm not sure."

Bobby rolls over and put his arms over his eyes. He lets out a heavy sigh and starts to get up off the floor when Eames pushes him back down and kisses him … actually … tries to take his tonsils out would be a more accurate description of the event. She was hoping that kissing him would feel like she was kissing her brother … it didn't. He was hoping to not feel anything … his plan was to leave Major Case and Eames behind and start over. This kiss changed his plans.

**_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_I wasn't going to do it ... but ... oh well ... heavy heavy sigh! Love the reviews ! Thank you, thank you, thank you, more please!? Judeey ;)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: L&O CI GOOD THING THEY'RE NOT MINE!**

**CHAPTER 6 MORE KISSING**

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**Someone Has To Clean Up The Mess**

Alex rolls off Bobby and they both took their non-thinking positions back. Not thinking after that kiss however, was impossible. They were doing what Alex called "something more constructive," watching paint dry. After their paint fight, paint was everywhere … including the ceiling, which is what they were staring at.

"So, _says a nervous Bobby, _is watching paint dry really more constructive than fighting with me?"

"We really made a mess of this room."

"Eames? Did we make a mess of us?"

Alex looks over at him then back up at the ceiling. She's thinking about all the times she's wanted to kiss him versus all the times she's wanted to strangle him. Right now she wants to kiss him _and_ strangle him, simply because the kiss was great but he's still an idiot.

"Why would you say that … how would one simple kiss mess us up Bobby?"

He rises up on his elbows and shifts his body to the side to have more access to her.

"There was nothing simple about that kiss Eames." _His manly instincts or animal, kick in and he starts playing with the buttons of her shirt._

She shifts her body to face him and to call his bluff.

"After eight years, I _simply_ wanted to know what it was like to kiss you … simple … kiss." _As she says simple and kiss, she kisses his nose then his lips … quickly yet somehow, seductively. _

Two can play this game … so he thought … she wasn't playing. He rolled her back over and kissed her … the old Bobby Goren was back in that moment … it scared him because this was Alex. He never treated women with much respect … not the ones he dated. He had nothing but respect for Alex … somehow this felt right and wrong. He placed both his hands on either side of her and pushed up.

"Gotta go."

"What? Wait … why?"

"I … we … us … Alex, I'm not ready for us." _As he's talking … sort of … he's walking backwards tripping over various things, but quickly heading for her door._

"Bobby, please don't leave. Lets talk about this … no more kissing … I promise."

"That's just it Eames, I like the kissing part … too much. I was ready to walk away from seeing you everyday, now I don't want to leave you tonight. I'm messed up."

"So what are you going to do, go back and lie on your floor and stare at the ceiling and think about nothing?"

He stops retreating and walks back towards her. His head is down but his eyes are on her. He brings his hands up to her face and rubs his thumbs along the sides of her cheeks. He rubs his nose on hers and keeps their foreheads together.

"How can I think about nothing? You'll be on my mind and I'll want to come right back here but we should take this slow and if I stay any longer we won't take it slow."

"So you think I'm easy, Goren?"

"Yeah … I do."

She pushes him away and pretends to look pissed off, he grabs her and pulls her in for another kiss.

"I could fall in love with you Alex Eames and that's the last thing that I wanted."

"What's the first?"

"To fall in love with you."

"So I guess you're really leaving?"

"Yeah, I think that's best."

"Who's gonna help me clean up the mess?"

"Which one?"

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it. I'll call you tomorrow."

With that thought for her to ponder, he kisses her goodnight and leaves. Alex is left scratching her head. She makes her way back to the spare room to see what she could do about the mess and decides to take her place on the floor and think about it. What other mess, could he mean their relationship? He was a big boy … if he didn't want it he could say so. Was the other mess him? This just wasn't fair … it was a puzzle without pieces … she did have the pieces, it was time to lay them out. She has seen Bobby do it time and again on a case and if ever there was a case to be solved this was it. She wasn't going to let him go with out a fight. When he was "interrogating" Dec, she was in the observation room listening. She was there in case he needed her. She heard him say to Dec that he put the pieces of Bobby's life together, that's what she was about to do. Actually … it was their life together not just his. She knew she was in love with him when she went off on him in the observation room after he interrogated Stoat. She realized what life would be like without him if he had been killed. By her … she would have died herself … by someone else … she would have retired from the force. She cried for nights after that, when she fell asleep, she had nightmares, always the same one … Bobby's funeral and she was the only one there.

She mentally laid out the puzzle pieces of their life together concentrating on the last two years. His two big blows, her kidnapping and his mother's illness, they seem to come back to back. She was told that he was an emotional wreck during her kidnapping. Not sleeping or eating … only thinking about finding her and never allowing himself or anyone around him to give up hope of finding her alive. He had found out about his mother around the same time but didn't want to burden her with that knowledge … he just started to crumble around her instead. Too much, too much. The last two years … she didn't want to think anymore she wanted to be with him. She got in her car and headed to his apartment.

He arrived back at his apartment and headed for the frig and cracked open a beer. He started thinking about the last two years of his life and hers. It hadn't been a picnic for her either. Dec brought that back up … not that being kidnapped ever goes away, the fear and the violation in your own home. Her partner falling apart and losing control every time she turned around … always playing the mediator between him and their Captain. He was wrong wanting space, he needed to be with her, to tell her thank you for staying by his side when she shouldn't have. Thank you for being a friend when he couldn't see it because he was too self absorbed to see what she was going through. Thank you for calling him an idiot, because that's what he was but not anymore, he wasn't going to let her get away. He got back in his car and headed back to her house.

Alex arrived at his place and didn't see his car parked any where in site. Her crazy thoughts started to play tricks on her again … where could he be? He should have been home for at least two hours … more than that. She went inside and found the half drunk bottle of beer … did someone call him for a night cap? Some tall slutty blonde? He wouldn't … would he? She called his cell … it buzzed behind her. Great! She got back in her car and headed home.

He arrived at Alex's house and saw that her car was missing from her driveway, he reached into his pocket for his cell phone an discovered that he had left it behind. He let himself into her house once again and started to clean up the mess. When she got back from wherever she went … he intended on cleaning up the mess he made of their life.

**_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

**_Fun, fun,fun ... I love messing with these two! Do you like it? Tell me please :) reviews are appreciated, even bad ones! Thanks for reading! Judeey_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: L&O CI not mine**

**Chapter seven ... they confuse me in this chappy!**

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**A Different Dynamic **

Bobby was working diligently on cleaning the paint off the walls, windows, door frame and ceiling when he heard the door open.

"Bobby!?"

"In here Eames."

She can't help smiling ear to ear, especially realizing what they have just done, crossed paths needing to see each other only two hours after "the kiss." She's trying to reign in the joy on her face before he sees her. She doesn't want to make it too easy for him.

"Hey, you came back."

"I wanted to … I was thinking about … I … I … I do love you Eames … I wanted you to know and I didn't want to say it on the phone."

Reigning in that smile was history. She didn't know what to do with herself. Falling in love was the last thing that she had planned on, with him or anyone else for that matter. She just wanted her partner back, that's how the evening started, how was it going to end?

"Love … really? I was thinking we just liked each other … a lot."

"Whatever you want Eames." _He starts scrubbing the paint off the walls again, turning his back to her and hiding the smirk._

"I want you Bobby."

The smirk is now a full blown smile, in fact, he brings his hand up to his face to feel it. A real smile is a foreign entity on him, he couldn't remember what it felt like. He mused that of course it would be Eames that would put it back on his face. Smile gone, he turns to face her.

"Tell me you love me then."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah … ah ha … I'm not easy, Eames. If you want me, you have to work for it."

"EXCUSE _ME, _WORK FOR IT!?"

He hands her a rag with solution on it to clean the paint off the walls.

"We have a mess to clean up, and while we're cleaning this mess maybe we can talk about our little mess."

"Can't I just say, I love you back?"

"No you have to prove it."

"I'd like to … in a different room … if you get my drift."

"Eames, we have a lot to talk about, I've been a selfish son-of-a bitch the past two years, you shouldn't even be looking at me let alone wanting to sleep with me."

"Sleep was not on the agenda."

"Why aren't you taking this seriously?"

She was, but she was also scared, this was Bobby, having sex with him and not a real relationship seemed almost easier than thinking about loving him. That could really ruin their partnership. What if they fell out of love? If it were just sex with no feelings they could both just walk away but love was a different story … someone was going to get hurt. She started scrubbing the walls.

The change in atmosphere worried Bobby. Her smile was gone and her posture was guarded … no more playful banter, in fact, she became silent. She was scrubbing away the paint like it was the past two years, talk about elbow grease. One mess was going to be cleaned up in no time at all.

"Hey … Eames … where did you go?"

"I'm concentrating on my task at hand, do you mind?"

"No, I mean before, you weren't home."

"I went out."

"Yeah, I get that, where did you go?"

"Do you have to know everything, Bobby."

"Well, I am a Detective."

"Good, then, _Detective_, figure it out."

Bobby walks right up to Eames and circles around her, keeping his hands to himself, he bends and sniffs.

"Stop smelling me!"

He backs off, scratches his head and smiles.

"Did you go back to my place tonight Eames?"

"How do you do that?"

"I don't, it was a guess, you just told me." _He starts laughing at the look on her face._

"You're not getting laid tonight Goren!"

"That's not what I want, I want us to make sure that we're on the same page before we ruin our friendship. Is that what you want … just sex, because that's not what I want."

"I don't want to be in love with you Bobby just so you can walk away from me."

"Why would I do that?"

Bobby used to have quite a reputation at 1PP, love um and leave um Goren. He left a trail of broken hearts … she once found that amusing … she wasn't laughing now.

"Do you remember what I used to call you, Bobby."

"Aw geez Alex … that was how many years ago? I never promised them anything, I was square with them right up front … nothing serious … too busy … work, family stuff, not the marrying type."

Eames is smiling again, this time at the use of her first name, that's three. She's keeping count.

"What makes tonight different?"

"Tonight? Not just tonight … we've been together for eight years as partners Eames, I'm talking about pursuing a relationship outside of work for the next eight years and more … how ever long you'll have me. I'm not that same man if you haven't noticed. I've changed … I never loved anyone before … before you."

"How can that be?"

"I mean … yeah, there have been women but I couldn't promise them anything so why fall in love?"

"How can you stop that?"

"Have you met me Eames?"

"I don't know … what does that mean?"

"Frances Goren … I had my hands full … I had my life full. She took up my free time, God forbid I should have my own life."

"So I'm the freedom that you are pursuing … the freedom that Declan Gage so _thoughtfully_ gave to you."

"You're the one that started this … you said you had feelings for _me _… _you _want to sleep with _me. _I want to protect our friendship. What is with you?"

"Do you want to have sex with me or not!?"

"Yes!"

"Then stop talking and start kissing, I'm sick of thinking … get back on the floor in your non-thinking position and be prepared … it's been a long time."

"I have a bad knee Eames … do you think we could go into the bedroom?"

After their back and forth, up and down, who knows what just really happened banter, Alex Eames got her man. Would it ruin their friendship? Would it ruin their partnership? They didn't know. They did know that they loved each other and in the throws of passion, she will admit it. It's not just sex or lust for her partner … she was in love with him … he knew it … he had a smirk on his face.

**_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_I know, lots of dialogue ... they needed to "talk." Thanks for reading, I most certainly appreciates the reviews!! Judeey ;)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: L&O CI Not mine ... too bad, Season 8 they would be on a "ship." ;)**

**Chapter 8 Love and Snark**

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**The Morning After**

Alex, wrapped up snuggly in Bobby's arms, doesn't want to move, but it's time for work and she needs to call in. Leaving Bobby was not an option, their night together was perfect. They told each other that they loved each other, foreplay was cautious but just right for their first time. They made love, missionary style, also perfect for their first time and then they cuddled, facing each other, never leaving for a drink or a bathroom break. Just wrapped up in each others arms and then the perfect ending to the perfect night … they fell asleep.

She slipped away without disturbing him and called in sick … coughing and hacking in the phone like a teenager trying to convince a parent that they needed to stay home from school. She hung up and started to laugh. _What the hell am I doing? He's made me completely crazy … I have personal days … I'm not 13. _She slips back in his arms again.

"Where did you go? Is there coffee?"

"I called in sick. _She starts coughing and hacking again. _It's early, do you want coffee?"

Laughing, he pulls her in closer and pulls the blankets around them.

"No, more sleep … I haven't slept this good … well … I've never slept this good. Can we… will you stay and snuggle with me? I could use about a years worth of rest."

Delighted to snuggle, she wraps her arms around him and buries her head into his chest, he immediately falls asleep. The love and trust that he has given to her at that moment gives her chills, after all, this is Bobby … the same Bobby that had cut her off and out of his life, choosing to deal with his mother's illness alone and alienating her and his friends in the process. The best part about it, he was smiling while he slept.

A couple of hours later she awoke to an empty bed but a wonderful aroma … Bobby did know his way around the kitchen. He was cooking up a breakfast fit for a queen … his queen.

"Hey you … what happen to sleeping for a year?"

She places a hand on his back and peers around him to see what's cookin. He leans over to capture her mouth in a tentative yet familiar kiss. This is still all new to them.

"Are you kidding? Eight hours _feels_ like I slept for a year, then an extra couple … I'm a new man … in more ways than one."

He kisses her again to emphasize what he means by that.

"What are we doing Bobby?"

"Loving each other Eames. Are you regretting last night?"

"No … not regretting. It was wonderful."

"Then why the question?"

"We're happy right now, doesn't that feel weird to you. It feels too good … I like it, I could wake up like this every morning."

"I don't know Eames, that's a nasty cough you have there."

He places their breakfast on the table and pulls a chair out for Alex, she sits, he sits and it all seems so normal, he nods his head.

"What?"

"It does feel good … being here with you, but your question, what are we doing? What do _you _want?"

"More of last night, more of this morning. All of you … can you do that and not run away?"

"I have no place to run to. Where am I running?"

"Away from a relationship."

"Okay … lets put our cards on the table. I'm still not the marrying kind of guy. But … you have me … I won't stray … I love you Alex."

_Hmm, number four._

She finishes her breakfast and places her dish in the sink, as she walks by him, she runs her hand through his hair and continues on into the living room and puts on the TV. He stays in the kitchen reading the paper and thinking about the conversation. Did she want to get married … he really didn't. Would this end something that barely began? He rose up from the table and headed into the living room.

"Marriage isn't something that you wanted, is it?" _He's leaning up against the door frame chewing his thumb nail._

Now, she's chewing her nail and they're staring at each other. She didn't, but what about a year or two down the road if they were still together? Was he stead fast in his conviction to never get married? Would she be able to accept that in the future, was their present happiness worth future pain? The longer she stared at him the more nervous he got. He started doing the Goren shuffle. She decided to put him out of his misery … kind of.

"The sex wasn't that good Bobby."

**_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_Thought I would end this short chapter with Bobby's mouth open catching flys! Hope you like it!! RandR please. Thank you all very much for the reviews! keep um coming ... Thanks for reading ... Judeey ;)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: L&O CI NOT MINE ...**

**CHAPTER NINE**

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

**He Sure Can Paint**

Calling her bluff, Bobby stops chewing his nail and rolls his eyes. He pushes himself away from the door frame and although he wants to put that infamous Goren smirk back on his face, he holds it back.

"Well then, since the sex wasn't that good, I guess you don't want to do it again, so I guess I'll just go finish that spare room of yours. I'm good at that … ya know … reaching high places."

He turns on his heels and heads to the spare room, with his back to her, the smirk is on … with a devilish tilt to it.

This leaves Eames sitting there flabbergasted. Did _he_ think the sex was bad? Is he playing me? She starts to smile. _Oh my God … this is the old Bobby … he's back … and playful. Two can play this game and maybe I can get my room painted in the process. _

She retreats into her bedroom and puts on some sexy painting clothes. Short shorts, a tank top and she pulls her hair back in a ponytail. She checks herself in the mirror. _Cute, this should do him in. _She joins him in the spare room.

Bobby can't help but notice Eames enter the room, not very difficult, since she trips over a paint can and falls on top of him.

"Sorry Bobby, I didn't see you there."

"You didn't see _me,_ Eames?"

_Sarcastically _"No I didn't!"

He raises his hands in defeat. He certainly notices her painting attire and has to look away. He wants to wrestle her to the ground but the game is on! He will not give in this easily. He finishes mixing the paint and starts pouring it into the paint tray, totally ignoring Alex. He can feel her eyes on him and he's really trying hard not to smile, he has to keep turning away from her which aggravates her even more. She starts to set up the ladder on her side of the room, making sure to make lots of noise to get his attention.

"Eames, be careful with that. Make sure it's flat on the ground, I don't want you to fall off."

"You can come over and hold it."

"Nah, you'll be alright. Just make sure it's flat."

He turns away again but he's ready to crack … she's making it to easy.

_God damn Goren! He's good, I forgot how good he is, it's been a long time since I've seen a playful relaxed Bobby. Time to turn up the heat._

"Bobby, do you want some coffee or tea _or me_ or something?"

"What was that after the tea?"

"Nothing … nothing after the tea … I said nothing … oh, maybe something … I said something. Anything … do you want anything?" _Damn did I say that out loud?_

"Ice tea … if that's alright."

"Yeah, great, coming right up."

She makes them both ice tea and brings the glasses back into the spare room. She puts her glass down and hands him his. He leans over and kisses her cheek.

"Thank you Eames."

She doesn't release the glass and they lock eyes.

"The sex was really great Bobby."

"Yeah, I know."

He takes his ice tea and once again turns his back to her.

"You are the biggest jerk I've ever met in my entire fucking life Goren!"

His whole body is shaking from laughing.

"Yeah, I know that too Eames.'

"Is that all you have to say for yourself?"

"No … you missed a spot."

Eames should have known not to spar with the champ. He may have gone into semi-retirement but playing this game, was like riding a bike.

He drank his ice tea and went right back to painting. _At least her room was getting his attention._

"Fine, be that way Bobby, just don't forget … payback's a bitch!"

"Who's a bitch?"

"Keep it up Goren."

"Not right now Eames, I'm busy. I guess the sex _was_ good after all, if you want me to 'keep it up."

Eames' aim is legendary at 1pp, she has the highest score amongst Detectives at the firing range … it's not limited to guns, she hit Goren square on the back of the head with a paint roller.

He charged for her, she ran. He chased her around the kitchen table and back out to the living room where he tackled her on the couch. A very strange sound was coming from the two detectives, riotous laughter. She pushed him off and he fell on the floor, still laughing she got on top of him and started kissing his neck. He ran his hands underneath her tank top and pulled it off. She did the same to his t-shirt. He rolled her over onto her back and they started to make out, interlacing their hands, his right her left.

"Alex, I love you … no more games … k?"

_Number five … one hand down … making progress._

"I love you too Bobby but I like playful relaxed Bobby … it's nice to have you back."

"Oh … you don't know boyfriend Bobby."

He hoists her up over his shoulder and smacks her on the butt, _more laughter from Alex_, and carries her off to the bedroom. He drops her on the bed and climbs on top of her. Foreplay was not as cautious this time and lovemaking was not as routine. They were finding their way with each other as lovers, the partnership thing though, was still in crisis … an e-mail sitting in Goren's inbox from the captain, was just about to test that.

**_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_Home early on a rainy Friday, thought I'd post chapter 9. Please post your thoughts ... I truly dig them! Thanks for reading ... Judeey ;)_**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCALIMER: L&O CI NO WAY DON'T HAVE ANY CLAIM TO THEM ... AREN'T THEY LUCKY!**

**CHAPTER 10 ... LOVE UM AND LEAVE UM GOREN ... SORT OF.**

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**The Test of Time**

This time their lovemaking was hot and spicy instead of cautious and nicy. Bobby was flat on his back with Eames lying on top of him, both totally spent, when she heard and felt the timber of his voice.

"I think you're trying to kill me Eames, first you put me to work painting, then you use me as your own personal sex slave."

"I didn't hear you complaining."

"I didn't mind painting, I rather enjoy it."

"Were you always a jerk?"

"Yup, you never noticed?"

"I never met boyfriend Bobby, he's a little different than detective Bobby."

"Detective Goren."

"You're a jerk."

"We've established that, Eames."

Bobby starts to tickle Eames and they start to wrestle. Now Alex is on the bottom and Bobby is hovering over her smiling.

"I may be a jerk, but I'm madly in love with you Alex. If I do something to screw this up, I want you to tell me, you're my best friend and now my lover, I don't want to lose you."

"It's a two way street ya know. I feel the same way, I don't want to lose you either. I could screw us up too … highly unlikely because I'm perfect but it could happen."

"You are perfect."

With that statement he decides to show her once again how perfect she is. He kisses her perfect mouth and runs his finger along it. _"Perfect." _He kisses her neck. _"Perfect." _He moves down to her collar bone and places small kisses there. _"Perfect." _He continues to move down. _"Perfect and perfect." _Alex is now arching her back and wanting him more than she had in the last 24 hours.

"Bobby, please."

"Please what Alex? Tell me what you want."

She mentally notes that's number seven or is it eight? She's lost count.

"Keep calling me Alex."

He smiles against her skin, his hands are around her waist and he's kissing her stomach.

"That's not what a meant … Alex."

She shuts her eyes and gives herself to him, totally relaxed and happy to give the control to him. She trusts him and loves him … it doesn't get any better than this.

He continues his same path and brings her to a happy ending to their night and next day together. He enters her and makes mad passionate love to her and then he does the unspeakable … he leaves. She falls asleep and he leaves. He does leave a note.

Alex,

Went home to shower and shave. Will you have dinner at my place tonight? Around 7? Making your favorite. Bring clothes for work tomorrow. See you soon.

Love, B

When she woke up, she knocked the note over never seeing it. She yelled out to him never getting an answer back. She started searching her house. _Love um and leave um Goren, not me, he's dead meat!_

His cell phone rings.

"Hey Alex … so is 7 okay?"

"What … what are you talking about Goren!"

"Why do you sound pissed? … I left you a note."

She returns to her bedroom to find the note while Bobby patiently waits on the other end of the phone.

"Alex? I'm at the store … are you coming for dinner or not?"

"Sorry, dinner sounds great … ah … what's my favorite?"

"Chicken Piccata."

"You can make that?"

"Yeah, piece of cake."

"Can you make cake too."

"No, but I can buy it."

"Good, I could eat cake."

"So, not pissed off at me for leaving? I really need to change these clothes."

"No, I knocked over the note. I'm sorry, I thought you left, I'll see you at 7."

"Eames, I'm not gonna leave you … you'll be the one."

He hung up and shook his head, he loved this woman and couldn't imagine his life without her, "on or off the field." That was about to be tested.

He walked through the door of his apartment and dropped his keys on the counter and immediately headed for the shower. He hated the fact that he was about to wash away Alex's scent but he truly needed a shower. He needed to wash away the negative thoughts he had still lingering and hold on to the promises of a new day dawning for he and Alex. On the way to the shower he went into his office and turned on his computer to check his e-mail. He took his shower and shaved, put on clean clothes and some cologne for Alex. Then he quickly checked his e-mail. He was waiting for a part for his car and Lewis was going to send him an e-mail when it came in. No e-mail from Lewis but there was one from Captain Ross. He debated on whether he would click on it or not. It was marked, private and confidential. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

Detective Goren,

The Chief has asked me if you would handle this situation that has come across his desk. Detective Eames brother, as you know, is stationed at the 1-7 in Domestic Violence. It seems that he may have become involved in an affair with one of the victims. He is a married man as well. This woman is married to a Councilman, a wealthy Councilman. This affair needs to stop. The Chief wants you to put a stop to it. Goren … do not discuss this with Eames, there is no proof of this affair, she'll confront the Chief and … well, you know what will happen if she does that. I realize that damage has been done to your Partnership and I don't mean to cause any more problems, _yeah, right! _but better you then someone that wants to make a name for themselves and hang Jack Eames out to dry. The Councilman is a very rich and powerful man. Think about it.

Captain Daniel Ross

Major Case Squad

1 Police Plaza

Manhattan

_Think about it! Fuck! _Bobby throws the keyboard at his desk top and stands up so abruptly, he knocks the chair over. He starts to pace around his apartment. He looks at his watch, 6, and begins to talk to himself.

_He doesn't want to cause more problems my ass. Does he know about our affair … I barely know about our affair. Oh my God … I'm having an affair with my partner. He's trying to split us up. You're sounding a little paranoid Detective. I can't keep this from Eames … it's not like he killed somebody, he's just screwing some rich dudes wife. Eames is gonna kill him. I have to tell her … she'll kill me if I don't. Fuckin Ross. This is a test, I'm telling Eames and we're going to work on it together. Calmly and rationally. I'll have her read the e-mail. No secrets … the corner stone of a good relationship. Right._

He starts dinner and eagerly awaits Alex's arrival. Things could have been worse, he couldn't find any good reason not to tell her about the e-mail. To him, it was just Ross and the Chief trying to come up with a plan to cause a rift between the two detectives … it wasn't going to work. Until his cell phone rang.

"Goren."

"_Hey Bobby … it's Jack … ah … Jack Eames. I need your help."_

**_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_DANG IT JACK! Reviews would be greatly appreciated:) Thanks for reading!! judeey;)_**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: L&O CI I HAVE NO CLAIM ON THEM! ;)**

**CHAPTER 11 JACK EAMES ... OH NO HE DIDN'T!**

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**Cosmic Forces and When a Man Loves a Woman**

Bobby was staring at his phone. Why would Jack Eames be calling him for help minutes after reading the e-mail from Captain Ross? Was there a conspiracy a foot? Were his planets not aligned properly? Was it cosmic forces trying to pull he and Eames apart?

"What can I do for you Jack?"

"_I've gotten myself in a bit of trouble."_

"So I've heard."

"_What have you heard Bobby?"_

"A Councilman's wife, Jack."

"_Shit! Does my sister know?"_

"Not yet."

"_You can't tell her Bobby."_

"I can't. Why not?"

"_Come on man, we're brothers … she'll skin me alive. Cheaters are scum of the earth on her list, you know that. Joe tried to make it up to her. When they finally reconciled, he got shot. She's never been able to trust a man since. I don't need my sister hating me man."_

"What about **_Joe_**?"

"_You didn't know?"_

"Oh … yeah … yeah, but you're her brother man, that's different. What can we do to help?"

"_No man please, not we … just you. She's pregnant and he's gonna ruin me. She won't give up the baby and she wants me to leave my wife."_

"Why call me?"

"_Dude, he's your friend … Councilman Addleson. He beats her real bad Bobby … please man, you gotta help me … it's my kid Bobby."_

"Jake? Jake Addleson? You slept with Maria and she's pregnant with your child?

"_Yeah Bobby, okay … I fucked up. Please I need your help."_

"I'll think about it."

"_Don't tell my sister."_

"I'll think about that too."

With Alex due any minute and dinner still not ready, Bobby's only recourse … the thinking man's position … the original Lazy Boy. Bet you thought I was going to say flat on his back in the middle of his living room floor! Well, he's not a catcher for a major league team. He's an ordinary man, _extraordinary actually, _and the ordinary man's thinking position is a disgustingly worn out Lazy Boy Recliner.

He wasn't going to keep this from her, he knew that he would lose her if he did. He would tell her, try to keep her keep her calm and move on from there. The revelation of her not so perfect marriage to Joe, was in the back of his mind as well, he would never cheat but he would never keep the truth from her again either. It was promising to be a long night. Jack was her little brother, they were close in age and close period. They spoke on the phone often and on occasion, had lunch while they pulled the same shift. She wasn't going to take it well.

His buzzer rang and broke him from his thoughts, he sprang from his chair and buzzed her in. He lit some candles on the table and opened his door for her … it wasn't Alex.

"Excuse me, Detective Goren? Your door is open, may I come in?"

Bobby comes out of his kitchen with a scowl on his, recognizing the voice.

"Captain? What are doing here?"

"I came to see how you were doing … ah … seems like you're doing well … I'm interrupting."

"Yes, actually … I'm expecting ah … ah … friend."

"I see, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were seeing someone."

"Playing the field … nothing special."

"Well, I'll just get out of your hair … um … did you read the e-mail."

"No … haven't checked my e-mail in a few days. Why?"

"No … nothing … have a good night."

"Thank you Captain."

Just as the Captain was leaving, Bobby's neighbor came by with a bottle of wine … his neighbor … Big Jim, had more body art than a museum and muscles upon muscles. The bottle of wine was a thank you for Bobby getting him out of a ticket. You can imagine what the Captain was thinking.

"Yo, Bobbeeee."

Not only does he give him a hug, he lifts him off the ground and kisses him right on the lips. His wife is expecting and the ticket was for three hundred and twenty dollars. His wife told him to give him a big kiss for her. The Captain witnessed the whole thing.

"Jesus Jim, get in here."

"What dude? … That was from the wife and this is from me. Heard you had a big date tonight."

"Yeah, where did you hear that?"

"Ah … the chicks in the building know when a dude goes to the grocery store he's cooking for another chick. It's the chick underground and my wife's the president."

"Well tell your wife that my boss thinks I'm Gay because of you."

"But your 6'4" … you're too tall to be Gay."

Bobby is just shaking his head, he figures the ink has saturated Big Jim's brain cells. Ah, what the hell … the captain will never suspect he and Alex were in a relationship … he had to laugh.

"Yeah Jim, you're right, I'm too tall."

"Right! Great … have a great time tonight Bobbeee. Hope you get lucky dude … the wine will help if you've lost your mojo."

"I haven't … now you, get lost!"

"I'm going … geez."

Bobby quickly text Alex to be on the lookout for the Captain and then went back to work in the kitchen. She arrived a few minutes later sneaking in the back way enlisting yet another neighbor of Bobby's. She snuck up on him in the kitchen and put her arms around his waist.

He leaned back let out a heavy sigh and began with a funny story.

"Hey Eames … I've missed you."

"Then turn around and kiss me fool."

"Didn't you hear … I'm gay!"

"What? Ah … I don't think so."

He poured her the infamous glass of wine, told her the story of The Captain's visit, Big Jim, the bottle of wine and the reason for it, the bear hug and the kiss on the lips. What does Alex say?

"Bobby, you're too tall to be Gay."

"What does it matter how tall a person is! I could be Gay if I wanted!"

"Do you want to be Gay, Bobby? Is there something you want to tell me."

"Well, now that you mention it. Lets sit and eat first."

"BOBBY!?"

"What?"

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Gay?"

"Alex, for Christ sake … how many times did I prove to you last night and today that _you're_ my type."

"Then what do you want to tell me?"

"Eat first."

He retreats into his office and prints the e-mail from their Captain. He'll fill in the blanks after she reads it.

She can tell by the way he's fidgeting that he's nervous about something. His right leg is bouncing a mile a minute and he's just moving his food around his plate.

"Okay, spill it. What happened between my house and your apartment?"

He hands her the e-mail.

She reads it.

She gets up walks around a bit, glances at him, then back at the e-mail, then at him. He's sitting at the table chewing that thumb nail. She walks to him, sits on his lap and kisses him. Full on, hands in his hair, tongue fighting for entrance, eyes closed … hot, sexy, loving kiss. Definitely nothing simple about this kiss. He goes with it but doesn't understand it.

He pushes her away … just because he's curious.

"What's this all about?"

"I'm gonna kill Jack … you, on the other hand, you're gonna get lucky."

"Yeah … why?"

"Because you're not keeping this from me and The Captain asked you to."

"There's more … Jack called me."

"And?"

"He begged me not to tell you … Alex … she's pregnant and it's Maria, Maria Addleson. He said that Jake beats her."

"That's bullshit Bobby … there's something not right here. We know Jake, he wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Yeah, but what do we really know about Maria."

"Trailer trash America?"

"Lets find out."

"So, did you buy cake?"

"I really thought you were going to flip out, you surprised me Alex."

"You told me the truth. I think you're learning Bobby … no more secrets … Ross can stick it!"

"There is one that you've been keeping … Jack told me about Joe."

"HE HAD NO RIGHT!"

"No, he thought I knew, for whatever reason. Eames, I understand more now. I'll try harder. I'll never cheat … you have my word. Keeping secrets from you will only get me in trouble with you so, no more secrets. We work together at MCS and on our relationship … deal?"

She's visibly upset that Bobby knows that Joe cheated on her, she always felt it was her fault. Not pretty enough, not girly enough, all her insecurities as a woman were coming to the surface. He _is_ a brilliant profiler … he could tell what she was feeling. He never wanted to "read" Eames, but desperate times call for desperate measures and as Bobby always says, actions speak louder.

She tried to get off his lap … he wouldn't let her. He stood up and carried her to his bedroom. He did have a little surprise waiting for her in there. He bought flowers at the out door market and had lit candles that had burnt down but had a low romantic glow to them. He showed her how girly and beautiful he thought she was … several times. They would help her brother together … tomorrow. Tonight was theirs, because when a man loves a woman, it doesn't matter how your planets are aligned.

**_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! KEEP UM COMING ... PLEASE/ I HAVEN'T RECIEVED ANY E-MAILS FOR AT LEAST 3 DAYS MAYBE MORE SO THANK YOU AGAIN IF I HAVEN'T!! HOPE YOU'RE ALL ENJOYING THE STORY:) THANKS FOR READING ... jUDEEY_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Per usual, no claims to CI**

**Chapter 12 Bobby flirts ... with Big Jim??**

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**Detective Goren Does Some Detecting and Flirting??**

Alex wakes up to an already dressed, showered and clean shaven Detective Goren. He was wearing one of his best suits, very handsome, his shoes were polished and he looked like he was ready for a hot date … unbeknownst to Alex … with Maria Addleson.

"Bobby, you're going back to work?"

"No. I have an appointment this morning. I wanted to look my best."

"You look great! I love you in navy blue, you look so handsome."

"Thank you Eames."

"What appointment?"

"Olivet."

"All this for Olivet?"

"Yeah, why not. I want to look put together … sane … the old me, not that the old me was totally sane either but I looked better back then."

Eames sighs and shakes her head. She brought her overnight bag and heads into the bathroom to shower and change for work. Bobby, completely satisfied that he pulled that off, leaves to meet with Councilman Addleson's wife.

Bobby enters the very wealthy TriBeCa neighborhood where his old friend Jake "new money" Addleson dwells. Jake's parents struck it rich when real-estate was booming and got out and sold before it hit rock bottom. Jake, an only child, reeked the benefits in more ways then one. Some say he bought every election he ever won including being his graduating class's High School President. Most people did like him, he had a politician's winning personality, Goren and Eames liked him for the wonderful things he did for the underprivileged children of New York's inner city. He worked diligently on after school programs and summer programs to keep them off the streets and out of harms way as well as getting bored and into trouble themselves. Bobby and Alex worked on those programs with him on their time off, and developed a relationship with him. They were even invited to his marriage to Maria five years ago.

Bobby shows his badge to the doorman and he is announced to Mrs. Addleson. He's led to the elevator and heads up to her Penthouse.

He's met by her with open arms, a wide genuine smile and a hug that could suffocate a grizzly.

"Bobby Goren, I haven't seen you in … what? A year? I'm so sorry about your Ma and now your brother. So sorry." _She reaches up and kisses his cheek and runs her hand along his freshly shaven face._

He steps back and shuffles his feet, slightly embarrassed.

"Thank you Maria. Is Jake home? I heard he works from home on Tuesday."

"Gosh Bobby, he never works from home. In fact, he's always at the office. Come sit, have some coffee with me."

"I'd like that. Thank you."

Bobby knew that Jake wouldn't be home. He wanted to get a feel for Maria. The thing is, in the few minutes that he was there, Maria was getting a feel for him. She touched him in one way or another six times … he counted. Not the initial greeting, but after that. The slide down his cheek. When he stepped back she stepped forward and touched his hand, then his lapel. When he asked about Jake she picked off an imaginary string, then smoothed out his jacket … it was smooth. Then when he agreed to stay for coffee, she stepped even closer to him and touched his waist. She was flirting. He wondered how many men she flirted with.

"So, where's Alex, I thought you two were joined at the hip."

"Ah … no. We had a … a falling out … Eames and I. When they can find new partners for us … well … no … we had a falling out."

"Oh Bobby, _she moves closer and places her hand on top of his,_ I can see how much this bothers you. You seemed to be very close."

"Yeah we were but she couldn't take all the shit that was happening in my life so it caused a rift. We can't even be in the same room with out yelling at each other."

"Sounds like a marriage."

"Funny, all the guys at 1PP are saying that Goren and Eames are getting a divorce. So that's kind of why I'm here."

"I don't understand."

"I may be looking to leave the force … I was hoping Jake could keep an ear out for me."

She moves even closer. She puts her hand on the back of his neck and she twirls his hair on her finger.

"Bobby you love being a police officer, _she caresses his arm_, how could you let her do that to you?"

"She means a lot to me. I feel abandoned. Does that sound ridiculous or what?"

"No, it doesn't … I know how you feel."

"Oh how could you? A great guy like Jake. Not that Eames and I … well you know what I mean. It's just that, she's the one I spend the most time with. She should've understood."

"Jake's not that great Bobby. He's never home. He wants to be Governor some day and who knows maybe even President. I'm stuck here all day alone, all the other wives are stuck up botoxed bitches. They don't like me and I don't like them. Jake doesn't want me to have normal friends, so what's a girl to do?"

Bobby shrugs as Maria moves in dangerously close to his lips. Their eyes meet and Bobby sits back and sips his coffee.

"I don't know Maria, what's a girl to do?"

"Maybe I'll just sit back and get fat."

"Well, there's a plan. I should get going … thank you for the talk and the coffee. I'll go see Jake at his office. Thanks again."

"Bobby, if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, come and visit anytime … _with a wink, _okay?"

"Sure Maria, Thanks."

Bobby got what he came for. As he suspected, a neglected wife and something in the way she spoke … "ma … gosh," she wasn't from Boston as she originally told everyone. Sad story, an orphan that made something of herself, worked her way up through the Macy's chain … became a buyer and moved to New York. She didn't have a Boston accent. He never thought to check out her story … Jake was happy … he was from a wealthy family … they would have checked her out … right?

Time to go talk to Alex before too much water passed under the bridge. As he approached 1PP he heard a familiar voice yell from across the street.

"Yo Bobbee!"

Big Jim!

Time for Bobby to have some fun with Captain Ross.

"Hey Jim, what's up?"

"Dude, you have to wear that to work? My wife couldn't even get me into a monkey suit like that for our wedding."

"I had a meeting. Hey, you wanna have some fun?"

"Ah yeah, doing what?"

"Come up and ask me out to lunch in front of my boss."

"The guy that thinks you're Gay?"

"Yup."

"Doesn't he know that you're too tall?"

_Exasperated. _"Will you do it?"

"Hell yeah."

Bobby enters the lobby of 1PP and tells the desk Sergeant that he's expecting a friend to come by and to send him up. He heads up to the eleventh floor to talk to Alex before she hears any rumors of his visit to Maria Addleson.

Somehow … she's already heard.

He exit's the elevator and walks over to Eames' desk where she is engrossed in a file. He does the "Goren lean" and blows in her ear. She scratches her ear with her middle finger.

"You do know sign language, right Goren?"

"Ah a …"

"Goren! My office."

"Hold that thought."

"Yes sir?"

"Did you read the e-mail yet?"

"Yes Sir, I'm working on it."

Just then, Big Jim makes his entrance.

Jeffries, looking confused and well … confused, interrupts Goren and the Captain.

"Excuse me … there is a, _ahem, gentleman, _out here looking for you Goren."

"Thanks. Is that all Captain?"

"Yes, keep me in the loop."

Bobby doesn't close the door behind him, he's sees Jim and smiles … making sure that Ross sees that smile.

"Hey Jim, what brings you by?"

Jim approaches Bobby and they give each other the "man" hug. Alex is watching with close regard.

"I was hoping we could have lunch, ya know talk about the other night." _Ross is at his door pretending to read a file. _

Bobby grabs Jim's arm and whispers, just loud enough for the Captain to hear.

"Jimmy … not here … okay? It's not a good time."

"Then where Bobby and when? _Big Jim starts to storm off … stops and turns back and yells. _Maybe you should think about making time for me!"

That didn't go quite as Bobby planned but it did delight Alex. She had to excuse herself, she needed to go laugh her ass off in the ladies room. Ross got very nervous and went back in his office and closed the door. Jeffries, who knows Bobby's reputation as a ladies man, nearly fell off his chair, and the rest of the detectives and staff nervously went about their business. Bobby was left standing there, befuddled and bewildered. He still needed to talk to Alex but he just had a _fight _with his _gay lover _and all he wanted to do was go home … but even that would have to wait. He had an appointment with Councilman Jake Addleson and no time to wait for Alex to stop laughing to tell her about that. Killing Big Jim would also have to wait. Saving Jack Eames was first and foremost on his mind … along with "don't ask, don't tell " … too late for that. The cat that wasn't even his, was already out of the bag.

**_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_I was hoping to make you laugh on a Monday! Please send me your giggles!! Thanks for reading!! Judeey ;)_**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: THEY ARE SOOOO HAPPY I DON'T WRITE FOR THEM!**

**CHAPTER 13 -- TOO HARD TO EXPLAIN! ( IT'S AFTER 1 AM ... SO IF THIS CHAPPY ISN'T CLEAR , I'M REALLY "SLEEP WRITING!")**

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

**The Cat, The Bag and Who's Gay?**

Detective Robert Goren left 1 PP in a huff. The Major Case Squad now thought that Bobby was batting for the other team or was it the same team? Whatever, anyway, not that he wasn't tolerant to the diversity of others, it just wasn't his "diversity" but it was his own damn fault and he knew it. He was on his way to see Jake Addleson on the pretence that he was looking for a new job. He would use the same story that he used with his wife Maria just in case she called him.

**Councilman Addleson's Office **

Jake was waiting for Bobby so when he arrived, his secretary ushered him right in.

"Bobby, It's great to see you, you're looking well."

"Typical politician, lying through your teeth! It's great to see you as well Jake."

The two men exchange a friendly handshake and Jake puts his hand on the back of Bobby's neck and gives him a shake. Then he runs that same hand down Bobby's arm.

"Sit, sit. Adele is getting us some coffee … just cream … right?"

"Yes, just cream. Umm, I wanted to thank you for the card, the sympathy card when my brother died. That was very thoughtful, thank you … the words were …ah … very beautiful."

"I think about you often Bobby, all alone, no wife, no children, you must feel … I don't know … lonely?" _Jake moves closer to Bobby and places his hand on Bobby's thigh. Bobby feels like he's entered the twilight zone._

Adele walks in with the coffees and Jake backs off immediately. Talk about saved by the bell. Goren stands and starts looking around Jake's office, pulling things off shelves, examining his book collection and admiring his small art collection.

"You have quite an eclectic collection of things in your office. Beautiful works of art, classic music and punk rock. Classic American Literature and Harry Potter?"

"Some of the kids that we helped, stop by on occasion to say thanks and hello. I like them to feel welcome. What sort of things do you like Robert? I'll add them to my collection."

_Goren nervously laughs_. "Come on Jake, it's Bobby."

"Okay _Bobby_. I understand that you and your little sidekick Eames had a falling out, you may want to spend a little more time around here. So? Tell me, what does Robert Goren like?"

"Ah … women … lots of women! Eames couldn't take me flirting on the job constantly. Pissed her off! Guess I should have been flirting with her but she's like one of the guys, ya know. I like um tall … legs that can wrap around a guy. Ya know what I mean Jake?"

This came spewing out … nervous and uptight about what had transpired earlier at 1 PP and now he could have sworn that Jake was coming on to him … he _was_ in the twilight zone!

Jake sat back in his chair giving some thought to Goren's semi-outburst.

"Women … you like women?"

"Ah, yeah. They call me "Love um and leave um Goren," at 1PP."

"Maybe you just haven't found the right _person_."

He had and wished he was with her right now. His manhood was being tested. Not really, he knows who he is and what he likes but it seems to him that everyone else seems to think otherwise. Why was it so easy for people to believe that he was gay? Wasn't he too tall? He shakes that stupid thought out of his head but another one enters it. It starts with bar ends with Lewis and hopping is in the middle.

Bobby leaves Addleson's office and calls his pal Lewis. He just needs to know if he can still pick up chicks at a bar like he used to. It was never a problem before … he needed to know if the mojo was still there. Lewis is always up for bar hopping even though they usually end up at Mazy's and stay till' closing.

His next stop before his big evening out was Dr. Olivet's office. Just what he needed in his agitated state of mind. Standing out side of her door, he tried to calm his breathing and cool his jets.

"Detective Goren, I'm very happy that you kept your appointment today."

"That makes one of us Dr. Olivet."

"Is there something wrong today, Detective?"

"No, I'm fine … working a case. I could be doing something else … no offence to you."

"I know you find these sessions beneath you, Bobby … may I call you Bobby?"

"No … I don't find these sessions beneath me … I mean. Ah … do you feel it's professional of you to call me Bobby?"

"That's a good question, what do you think?"

"I think, that … I'm going to leave. Have a good day … _Liz_."

He just wasn't in the mood for games even though he was about to play one with Eames. The relationship game.

He went home to decompress. He sent Eames an e-mail about his adventurous day. Maria was all over him, Jake was all over him. His initial thoughts are that Jake is in the closet, Maria wanted a baby and attention … the baby could be Jack's but how many men has she been with? Jake's office creeped him out. Was he having relationships with any of the kids? He didn't know. He came on to him and he needed to get out of there. Last but not least, he was hanging out with Lewis and he would catch up with her in a day or two. That last line is what got Alex … a day or two. Since their initial coupling, they hadn't spent a night apart, now he would "catch up with her in a day or two?" She tried his cell and home phone and they both went to voice mail. Then she tried to e-mail him and she received an automated e-mail reply saying he was out for a day or two. She was seeing red.

Bobby was catching up on some much needed sleep when he heard pounding on his door. He wanted to ignore it but the pounding wouldn't stop. He got out of bed and looked through his peep hole … Big Jim. _Excellent, I'll kill him and dispose of the body with lye, damn … I don't have any lye. _He opens the door.

"Hi you handsome hunk of a detective you."

"Shut the fuck up Jim. What do you want now?"

"You big boy."

Captain Ross was let in by the doorman and sent up unannounced … of course. He stops dead in his tracks. There's Bobby in his boxers and Big Jim putting on a show. Bobby doesn't see Ross but Jim does.

"Jim, it's over … you can stop now."

"How can you tell my heart to stop beating? Without you, _he starts to 'cry,' _It doesn't beat!"

"Fuck off Jim … go back to your wife and leave me alone! It's over!"

Ross gasps.

"Fine, but she doesn't do for me what you did."

Bobby is left scratching his head but only for a second. He shuts his door and moments later he hears a knock. Now he's really pissed. He swings the door open and before he notices who it is he starts yelling.

"You fuckin ass… Oh sorry Captain … I thought you were someone else."

"Yeah, I gathered that. May I come in?"

"Sure."

Bobby turns his back to the Captain and rolls his eyes. He excuses himself to put some clothes on and calls Jim from his bedroom to threaten his life but Jim is too busy laughing to hear the threat.

"So Captain, what can I do for you?"

"Two things … Jack Eames … anything?"

"I went to see Maria today … she is your typical neglected politician's wife, she's just craving attention, she even came on to me, her husbands friend. Then I went to see Jake. There is something not right going on with him … not sure yet. He has a lot of things in his office not suited for a grown man … more geared towards teenagers. _He didn't want to tell Ross that Jake came on to him as well. _There's more to dig in to. You said two things."

"Dr. Olivet called … she said that you went to see her but left. That's all that she can tell me Bobby. Are you okay? … You know, you can talk to me, I don't bite. I'm concerned about you."

Bobby is taken aback by two things … the use of his first name and that the Captain is concerned … _since when?_

"I'm fine Sir, I just wasn't in the mood to be psychoanalyzed today."

Bobby's phone rings and he lets the answering machine pick up … it's Lewis.

"_Hey Bobby … what time are we going to commence with picking up chicks tonight … I'm sure you're little rusty … chicks dig cops … you'll be a shoe in, especially with those size 13's you motha fucka. Call me."_

"Going a different way tonight Goren?"

"Sir?"

"What about Jim?"

"He can't come … he's married. His wife will kick his ass."

"No … I mean isn't he and … well you and he … never mind. Have fun tonight. It's probably what the Doctor ordered."

"Oh yeah it is … a few beers a few women … that's my kind of Doctor."

Ross is very confused … in the three years that he has known Goren, he never heard of him dating either way. He figured he had finally met his significant other … Big Jim. Now he saw this fight at the door, Goren in his boxers, telling him to go back to his wife and yet another guy on the phone ready to go pick up chicks. Was Goren leading a double life? Oh if he only knew and if Alex finds out, Bobby will be singing soprano.

**Mazy's bar and Grill - SoHo**

It was time to find out if Bobby still had his mojo. Would his relationship with Alex survive his little experiment. In walks test subject number one making a beeline for Bobby. "Daddy long legs" flips her long blonde hair and leans her D-cups on his arm and offers to buy him a drink. Her friend spies Lewis and they all get a table and start drinking, before long she's on his lap playing with his hair. Mojo intact.

They start making out and she wants to go out back in the alley, he obliges. They get outside and Jake Addleson is there in a Limo.

"Hi Bobby, do you like my gift? Legs that can wrap around a guy … that's what you said … right?"

**_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_I WAS HOPING TO MAKE YOU LAUGH BUT GRAB YOUR INTEREST AS WELL. PLEASE R AND R WHICH I DON'T SEEM TO KNOW HOW TO DO ... NOW 1:57 AM BUT SERIOUSLY ... PLEASE REVIEW ... I REALLY APPRECIATE YOUR THOUGHTS! THANKS FOR READING;) ... Judeey_**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: YOU ALREADY KNOW THEY'RE NOT MINE AND I HAVE NO CLAIM!**

**CHAPTER 14 ... ALEX TO THE RESCUE!**

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**Rohypnol, Anybody?**

Detective Eames walks in the bar and starts looking around, Mazy the owner, knows her well and can tell that something is wrong.

"Detective Eames, you look panic stricken, what is it?"

"Maze, my Partner called me, he thinks someone drugged his drink. Have you seen him?"

"He was with Lewis." _Mazy looks around and points him out. They both move quickly over to the table to question Lewis._

"Lewis where's Bobby!?"

"Hey Detec… _She cuts him off._

"Where is he!!"

"In the alley with some blonde."

The woman that Lewis is with can barely keep her head up. She starts to mumble.

"What ever Jake wants, Jake gets."

Alex starts running for the back exit to the alley way. Bobby is swaying and trying to stay focused. He had excused himself moments before the bimbo invited herself onto his lap. He called Alex from the men's room telling her that he felt like he had been drugged and needed her help. She was pissed at first but she was not about to turn her back on him. When he went back to the table, the full effect of the drug was starting to take over and the next thing he knew he was making out with this girl … his mind was playing tricks on him, he thought she was Alex. When she invited him outside to the alley, he also thought it was Alex … he kept calling her Alex.

Alex ran outside with her gun drawn and screaming for Bobby.

"Detective Goren!"

"Hey Eames … how are you throwing your voice like that?" _He's looking at the blonde bimbo._

Eames can see Bobby, the Blonde and Councilman Jake Addleson. She can see that Bobby thinks the blonde is Alex and is very confused. She walks slowly towards them and wants an explanation.

"Everybody keep their hands where I can see them."

"Detective, it's me Jake Addleson. Obviously, Bobby has had too much to drink. I was just going to take him home."

Bobby is waving his hands in front of his face and then showing them to Eames.

"That's funny Jake. Bobby called me and told me that someone, _she looks directly at the bimbo, _drugged him and that he needed my help."

"Why don't you put the gun down Detective."

"Yeah, I don't think so. You blondie, up against the wall! Feet back and spread um."

"What for bitch?"

Alex grabs her and slams her against said wall.

"You are under arrest for drugging a police officer. You have the right to remain silent …"

Back up arrives and Bobby and the girl with Lewis, are both taken to the hospital. She was suppose to drug Lewis but she mixed up the glasses. Too much peroxide can do damage to brain cells … at least that what Alex always says.

She didn't have enough evidence to take Jake in … yet. Once the DA makes deals with the two bimbos, she felt certain that an arrest warrant would be forth coming. They had the evidence from the bar. The glasses at the table with the Rohypnol in them and the tall blonde's finger prints on the glasses. She got her dead to rights … she would take a deal or spend serious time in jail. They were going to up the charges to attempted murder to a police officer. A pretty blonde like that, in prison, don't think so. Jake was going down … please excuse the pun.

Bobby, in the meantime, was at St. Ann's Hospital. Lewis was by his side feeling badly about the whole event. In all the years he's known Bobby … most of their lives … he's never seen him "make out" with anybody in public. He also didn't realize that the bimbo's name wasn't Alex. He didn't even know the other girl's name … the one that he was with. He was waiting for Alex to come by the hospital when Captain Ross walked in.

"Hello, I'm Captain Ross. How's the patient?"

"Captain, I think we've met. I'm Bobby's friend Lewis … Auto Body."

"Oh, right … Lewis."

"Bobby isn't doing very well. That chick gave him quite a dose of that shit."

"Do they know exactly what it was?"

"Roofie? I guess."

The Captain is stunned. The look of shock evident on his face.

"He was able to call his Partner?"

"I guess, I didn't know. He went to the men's room, by the time he came out … he was totaled. I should have known something was wrong. Bobby's a big guy, he can hold his liquor. I feel like I let my friend down." _Lewis hangs his head. He glances over at a passed out Bobby and walks out of the room._

Ross looks at his big Detective.

"You should have stayed home with Jim tonight Goren … he seems to really care about you." _Ross follows Lewis._

Lewis is sitting in a chair directly across from Bobby's room, head in hands. Ross sits beside him.

"So Lewis, why did Bobby break things off with Jim?"

"Jim? Jim sounds like a guy's name … who the hell is Jim?"

"Goren's Life Partner?"

Lewis starts to laugh … tears are coming down his face and he starts to hyperventilate to a point where a nurse comes over to assist him.

"Life Partner … you're kidding, right?"

"No, he came by 1 PP. Big guy … lots of ink."

"Big Jim? You think Bobby and Big Jim are doing the nasty? That's fucking hysterical … I can't wait to tell the guys in the old neighborhood! Goren and Big Jim! That's fuckin great. What gave you that idea?"

"Goren and _Big_ Jim."

Lewis starts laughing again.

"That old dog. He hasn't pulled a practical joke on anyone in years! I love it! Good one. Dude, don't you know he's too tall to be gay?"

_When he's feeling better, we'll see who's playin who Goren! ... Too tall??_

**_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_NEXT UP: HE'LL HAVE TO DEAL WITH THE WRATH OF ALEX AND ROSS'S PRACTICAL JOKE! REVIEWS?? PLEASE;) THANKS FOR READING, JUDEEY_**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: NO CLAIM TO CI**

**CHAPTER 15 BOBBY REALLY ISN'T AN IDIOT ... I WAS JUST PLAYIN YA!**

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**He Loves Me He Loves Me**

After booking the bimbos, Eames goes to the hospital to question Lewis and see how Goren is.

"Lewis, I need to ask you a few questions."

"Anything for you Detective Alex."

"Did you arrange to meet the two women at Mazy's?"

"No. Bobby and I went to go pick up chicks like the old days."

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah, he was always a chick magnet, but the funny thing was, he changed his mind by the time we got there. He said something about not needing to find his mojo. He just wanted to settle down with one special woman. We were just gonna have a few drinks and play some pool when these two girls came up to us with drinks in their hands for us."

"So you accepted?"

"Yeah, free drinks, sure, wouldn't you?"

"No, _I _wouldn't!"

"Well, nobody thinks a chick's gonna drug a dude."

"Right. Anyway, how much did he drink?"

"A lot, she kept going up to the bar. He really wasn't giving her the time of day. Every time she tried to touch him, he moved away from her but then after about the third drink he was more receptive to her. That's when he got up and went to the men's room. Was her name Alex too."

"No, why?" _She knew why, she just wanted the whole story from Lewis._

"When he came back from the men's room, he started calling her Alex. They started making out and then they got up and left and then you showed up. That's what I know."

"What about the other girl, she brought you a drink."

"She drank it."

Alex just shakes her head. _What a fuckin stupid bimbo._

"Thanks for your time Lewis. We're going to need you to identify them in a line-up."

"It will be my pleasure."

Alex wanted to be mad at Bobby but Lewis let the wind out of her sails. _He wouldn't let the bimbo touch him until she drugged him, I can't blame him for that. Did Lewis say Bobby wants to settle down with one special woman … is that me? I need to go in and see him._

Bobby was still sleeping it off, she stood on the side of his bed and ran her hand up and down his arm. He stirred.

"Eames?"

His vision was blurry and his head felt like someone had hit him with a baseball bat. He tried to move but the room started to spin and his stomach started to do flip flops. Eames grabbed a basin and stuck it under his mouth as he started to wretch. She pressed the call button.

"Can I help you?"

"Ah, yeah. Your patient needs you … stat!"

A nurse and Doctor enter Goren's room as Alex is trying her hardest to hold his head up. They take over as Alex steps back and watches helplessly.

"He'll be alright … this is all part of the Rohypnol still in his system. Are you his girlfriend?"

"Um, no … I'm his Partner, Detective Eames. We … we're very close. Is he going to be okay?"

"Yes, he'll be fine, in time. They gave him a hefty dose, no doubt due to his size. Overkill I would say. I'm Dr. Amad, by the way."

"Dr. Amad, we upped the charges to attempted murder to a police officer. Could that have happened with the amount they gave him?"

"Yes, but he was brought to the hospital in time and we pumped his stomach. He did absorb some, of course. He will not be any good to you in court. I'm afraid he won't remember a thing."

"Excuse me Dr. Amad. Detective Goren's blood pressure is very low."

"Okay, lets take a look."

Again, Eames stands back, wrapping her arms around herself, biting her thumb nail.

"Eames … Eames … I want to see Eames."

"Okay Detective, settle down, she's right over there. Let us check your vitals and then you can talk to your Partner."

After the Doctor was satisfied with his patients vital signs and checked his IV's, he left the room with a nod to Alex and a tap on her arm. "_He'll be fine." _The nurse gave her strict orders not to stay long and she left the call button within his reach. Alex walked over to his side once again. He reached his hand out to her and she grabbed it.

"What happened, did I get shot?"

He was still "drunk."

"No Bobby, the blonde bimbo at Mazy's, drugged you!"

"Who? I was at Mazy's? What kind of drug?"

_Oh brother. _"You went out with Lewis to … ah … pick up chicks."

She left it at that to get his reaction. He may have changed his mind but the intent was there.

"No! I wouldn't do that … not to us!"

"Ah, something about, _mojo._"

Now he looks guilty.

"Mojo? Alex please let me explain."

He tries to sit up but the room starts to spin and he grabs his pounding head. She puts her hands on his shoulders to try to calm him back down. He puts his head back down and she soothes her hand through his hair.

"Let me go into the bathroom and wet a cool cloth for your head, it will make you feel better."

"Thank you Alex."

She disappears into his bathroom and Maria Addleson walks into his room.

"Oh my God Bobby, look at you, you look terrible!"

She steps up to Bobby's side and places her hand on his chest and starts caressing him. Alex, not wanting to be seen, opens the door a crack and peeks through. Bobby grabs Maria's hand and stops her from more wandering.

"Maria, what are you doing here?"

"I heard what Jake did to you, I'm so sorry."

Goren still has no clue, for the first time in his life, what anybody is talking about.

"What did Jake do?"

"He hired those hookers to drug you so he could take advantage of you. He's always had a thing for you Bobby."

"WHAT? Doesn't everybody know, I'm too fucking tall to be gay!"

Maria stands back at his outburst and holds both hands up.

"I didn't say that you were gay Bobby. He _is _and he wants you. Whatever Jake wants, Jake gets. He'll ruin you Bobby. He couldn't get what he wanted from Jack Eames and he's gonna ruin him."

When Alex heard that, part of her wanted to burst in there and squeeze the truth out of her, the other part was hoping and praying that her Partner had some wits about him to get that information himself.

"What did he do to Jack?" _Good Bobby, keep pressing._

"He caught Jack and I in bed together, he wanted to join us but do Jack, not me. Jack was totally repulsed and called Jake all kinds of bad names. Jake freaked out and then we found out that I was pregnant. He wanted me to pressure Jack into leaving his wife and marry me. He just wants to ruin Jack's life."

"Is it Jack's baby."

"No."

With that, Eames comes flying out of the bathroom.

"You fucking little whore! I'm going to make you pay for ruining my brother's life, bitch!"

Eames goes after Maria and Bobby tries to stop her from doing something stupid. He moves too quickly off the bed and grabs Eames. He falls taking her with him. He hits his head on the side table next to his bed and put a large gash near his eye, blood starts pouring out. Eames is seeing red but not Bobby's blood. She just wants justice for her brother and for what Jake did to Bobby as well.

Maria starts crying and runs for the door, yelling her apologies and claiming that she does indeed love Jack.

Bobby is wrapped around Eames and not moving, she finally notices and sees the blood and quickly presses the call button, screaming that there's an emergency in Detective Goren's room. A flock of nurses come rushing in to aide the Detective and before long he is being wheeled down to the minor room for stitches.

Alex sits in his room and waits. She needs him to get better fast. She can't face Jake Addleson alone, Maria will deny the whole thing and she's not even sure if Bobby will remember any of that conversation. Rohypnol can be found in your system a month later. She needed her Partner and she wanted her lover. She wanted to be held.

They wheel Bobby back in and help him back into bed. He looks much better then he did. They gave him some Gatorade to drink and some toast and he was able to keep it down. His head still felt like someone took a hammer to it.

"Detective, he should get some sleep."

"No, please, I want her to stay."

"Okay, but don't keep him up."

He motions for her to come close. She wraps her body around his and they both sigh at the same time.

"I'm sorry I stopped you from hurting her but they would have had your badge Eames."

"I know. What are we going to do Bobby?"

"She said something about hookers?"

"Yes."

"We use them."

"Can you move over, I need to lie down … it's been a hell of a day."

Bobby happily pushes over, but not too much, this way he can wrap her up in his arms.

"Before you go to sleep Eames, could you please tell me what the hell happen to me tonight?"

"Oh, yeah … okay … you broke up with Big Jim and went out drinking. Good night Bobby. Sweet Dreams."

"Whhaat?"

**_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_There is nothing wrong with being gay, but we'll find out soon that Jake is more than that. Do you want a hint? No, I didn't think so! Thanks for reading!! Please drop me a line, yell scream, laugh cry ... whatever ... just give me a shout. Thanks, Judeey ;)_**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: LIKE I'VE SAID BEFORE, CI WOULD HAVE BEEN CANCELLED IF I HAD A CLAIM TO THEM!**

**CHAPTER 16**

**A QUICKY FOR TODAY ... HOPE YOU ENJOY EACH LITTLE VISIT TO BOBBY'S ROOM!**

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**A Close Call**

Lewis decides to go home and get some rest. He goes into to check on Bobby and finds Detective Alex curled up next to him in his hospital bed. _Oh … Alex … she's that someone special. Devil. _He grabs another blanket and puts it on Alex. He smiles, places a kiss on his fingers and lightly places the kiss on her forehead. "_Good night, sweet dreams, take care of my friend and I do mean his heart." _He shuts the light off in the room and heads home knowing that his friend is well taken care of.

The following morning, the morning nurse came in to check his vitals and found the two cuddled together and tried to wake Eames. Alex flashed her badge and told her to get lost. The nurse, none to pleased, told her she had an hour to vacate the premises. Eames went back to sleep. Next up, Big Jim … with flowers. He opened the door and saw the two asleep and smiled, _what a man … in the hospital … he's my hero!_ He quietly backed out of the room and closed the door behind him, not looking where he was going he backed right into Captain Ross.

"Bobby, wake up … Bobby?"

"Hmm, yeah … I'm up … is it time for work … I'm up."

"No … you're in the hospital."

"Why, was I shot?"

_Oh brother, not this again._

He opens his eyes and tightens his grip on Alex. He's cold and his head is still pounding.

"No … you were drugged at Mazy's last night … you went out with Lewis."

"Oh, right, about that."

"Shh, Lewis told me you changed your mind."

"I'm sorry Alex, it was stupid, I love you … I want to be with you and only you."

He pulls her towards him and they kiss, the kiss gets out of hand and he rolls her onto her back on that tiny hospital bed, they really start getting into it. Meanwhile, right outside the door …

"Oh excuse me."

Big Jim recognizes the Captain and his shot at the Oscar is on again.

"It's Jim, right?"

"Yes."

"You didn't want to leave the flowers?"

Jim looks at the flowers he had brought for Bobby still in his hand.

"I'm not leaving these for that two timer. He's in there with some little chippy. In the hospital no less. Well I never! Well … never's a strong word … but not in a hospital bed!"

"Goren is in there with another guy?"

"No, no … chippy, I said chippy. Bobby's bi."

"Bi?"

"Yeah, Bi-sexual. He bats for both teams. Not that there's anything wrong with that, but he breaks things off with me and gets some nurse into bed with him. I hate him!"

Big Jim throws the flowers in a trash can and heads for the staircase to exit the hospital. Ross stands there confused. _Maybe he's hiding his sexuality from his friend Lewis. _He takes a peek into Goren's room. He sees the two Detectives shagging, however he can't see that it's Eames under the sheets he can only see Goren. He closes the door and heads off to 1 PP, on the way he calls Eames cell phone to warn her not to visit Goren.

"Damn!"

"What? Am I hurting you?"

"No, my cell phone."

"Forget it."

"Bobby get off."

"I'm trying."

"BOBBY!"

"Okay, okay."

"Eames."

"_Ah Detective Eames, were you planning on visiting Detective Goren before work this morning?"_

"Um, yes sir."

"_I was just there … ah … he's a little bit busy with … ah … hospital stuff … maybe you should wait until this afternoon."_

"Excuse me Captain, you were just there?"

"_Yes … he's busy with his … ah … nurse."_

"Nurse?"

"_Yes … his nurse is … ah … tending to him. So anyway, you should probably wait until later."_

"Whatever you say Captain."

They disconnect the call and Eames smacks Goren on the shoulder.

"What did I do now?"

"He saw us."

"Who?"

"The Captain … he was here … in this room. He must have walked in. He thought I was your nurse!"

Goren starts laughing.

"Nurse Alex? I could use a rub down."

Alex starts straitening up her clothes. She puts his hand on his member.

"Here, rub it yourself!"

"Aw, Alex come back … please??"

"I'm going to find your Doctor to see if you can leave today … stay away from the nurses!"

"Yes ma'am."

When Alex leaves, he tries to get out of bed on his own. He did just make love to her, so he can walk right, wrong. He fell, this time straight down on his butt. He stood there sitting with his back up against the bed and his legs straight out. Alex came back in with the Doctor in tow.

"Ah Bobby, what are you doing down there?"

"Oh, I just wanted a different view."

"Detective, did you fall?"

"Yes Sir, but I didn't hurt anything. I landed on my butt."

"Well then Doc … you might want to do a brain MRI."

Bobby glances up at her and sticks his tongue out.

Dr. Amad laughs, he likes the camaraderie between the two Detectives. He did hear the rumors spreading around the hospital about her spending the night. He didn't mind.

"I was prepared to release you today but if you're not strong enough, I'm a little reluctant now."

Bobby gets up on all fours, he refuses their help and stands up. He's a little wobbly but he's able to walk around the room without assistance.

"See, I can walk … I don't plan on running a marathon or anything … I just want to go home to my own bed Doc."

"Okay … but no work for at least a week and I want to see you in my office in two days."

"Great, no problem."

Bobby shakes the Doctor's hand and thanks him for everything. He retreats into the bathroom to change into his clothes while Eames waits to take him home.

In the car he wants to talk about Jack and Maria's visit to his hospital room.

"I didn't think you would remember that."

"The baby's not Jack's … we have to tell him. Can you call him and get him to my place today?"

"Bobby, the Doctor wants you to rest."

"We don't have time … "Jake gets what he wants." Something like that … right?"

"Whatever Jake wants, Jake gets."

"Okay, and what he wants is to ruin your brother … we can't stop now because of a little headache."

"Bobby."

"_Eames."_

"Don't forget, Jake wants you too. I'm sure he's pissed that he didn't succeed last night. What if he comes after you?"

"I'll call Big Jim, he'll stay with me."

"Doesn't he work?"

"He goes on auditions, he's an out of work actor."

"That explains a lot."

**_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_Didn't feel too angsty today ... wanted more fluff. I'll deal with Jake and his little problem at a more angst ridden time! Thanks for reading, please review. Love to hear from you! Judeey;)_**


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER ... YOU KNOW THE DRILL**

**The chapter begins with humor and ends with angst ... beware!**

**Chapter 17**

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**The Addleson's Hit Too Close to Home … Bobby's Home**

Alex tucks Bobby into his own bed after a horrifying night at Mazy's and an interesting … to say the least, morning at the hospital. He tries his hardest to pull her into bed with him but she squirms out of his grip to get him a couple of aspirin. She calls Big Jim and he agrees to come over and keep an eye on Bobby while she tries to find her brother.

"Hi, so you're Big Jim … lover boy, right?"

"And you must be my _competition, _the _nurse_ from this morning?"

"You were there too?"

"Oh yeah, I ran into his Captain outside of his room."

"Our Captain."

"Our? You two work together?"

"We're Partners."

"Isn't what you were doing … ah … how should I say this? A no, no."

"Look Jim, you can't say anything to our Captain, he'll skin us alive."

"Um, I don't think you need to worry about me telling your Captain."

Jim has a grin on his face that would stretch a mile long if his anatomy would allow.

"What did you do?"

"Welllll … I sort of stormed off saying he was cheating on me with a nurse and sort of led him to believe that Bobby is Bi-sexual."

Bobby could hear voices so he came out to see what was going on.

"YOU DID WHAT!?"

Alex had to sit. She was hysterical, laughing so hard that she had to cross her legs. Tears were coming down and she couldn't form a coherent sentence. She just kept pointing to Jim and then to Goren and shaking her head and she finally ran off to the bathroom screaming …

"Oh my God, I have to pee."

"Jim, if you need practice, TAKE ACTING LESSONS!"

"But Bobby, this is real life … I'm sharpening my acting skills."

"How would you like me to sharpen my switch blade on your dick and cut the fucking thing off?"

"Now how would we make love?"

"CUT IT OUT!"

Alex comes back out, still laughing but now able to speak.

"Am I interrupting a lover's quarrel, boys?"

Bobby rolls his eye and plops himself down on the couch.

"Jim, come sit next to me."

An unsuspecting Jim does as Bobby says. Bobby puts his arm around Jim. Alex suspects, after all … it's her job to suspect and she knows Bobby well.

"I've been thinking Jim, woman are a pain in the ass. Us guys, we like the same things, do the same things, watch the same sports, drink the same beer … maybe there is something to _us_."

"You know guys, I think my wife needed me for something … in fact I think I can hear her calling me from down the hall. Gotta go!"

Jim makes a beeline for the door, practically falling over his own feet in the process. Bobby sat back, put his hands behind his head and let out a deep sigh of relief.

"Ah well, I guess it's really over, _he pretends to cry_, I guess he doesn't love me anymore."

"Great Bobby, very funny. Now who's going to watch you while I go find Jack?"

"Smith and Wesson?"

"I'm not leaving. Screw Jack. He got himself into this mess and because of him, you ended up drugged and in the hospital."

"Eames, he's your brother. I'll be fine. I'll call down to the doorman and tell him not to let anybody up. Just you and Jack, I'll be completely safe in my own apartment. Now go, he's your brother."

"Yeah, and what are you to me?"

"Can we talk about this later?"

"Are you changing your mind about us, less than two hours after you said and then showed me how you really feel?"

"No, I'm not. I just want to talk about where we're going and this isn't the time. Please, just go get Jack."

Alex leaves in a huff, she's thinking about his mojo and the blonde on his lap and Maria and Jake. Why he went off on his own again. They _would _need to talk but they had to clear Jack first, when Goren is working a case … well, most of the time … he's working a case.

Bobby falls asleep on the couch, he has odd dreams of making out with Alex at Mazy's and then flashes of Big Jim sitting on his lap, which causes him to wake up in a panic with his clothes drenched in sweat and his heart beating a mile a minute, he hears a knock on his door. _Thank God, my Alex. _He looks through the peep hole. It's Maria. He debates on whether he should let her in or not but he figures he can usher her out before Eames comes back with Jack. He'll deal with his doorman later.

"Maria, what do you want?" He only opens the door a crack.

"Bobby please, we need to talk. Is Detective Eames here?"

"No, go away Maria."

"Please Bobby, I need your help. Jake's going to hurt me."

He reluctantly lets her in. He excuses himself and changes out of his sweaty clothes and sends Eames a text message then returns to Maria.

"Okay Maria, _Bobby sits and motions her to do the same, _why is he going to hurt you?"

"He's a very sick man Bobby."

"How sick, what kind of sickness?"

"He's Schizophrenic Bobby and he's in a what they call a _disorganization syndrome state, _it's when …" _he cuts her off._

"You don't have to tell me about Schizophrenia, Maria, I'm familiar with the disease."

Bobby leans forward placing his elbows on his knees and rubbing his face. He feels his head pounding away again.

"Bobby, he's suffering from a psychotic break, he thinks I have my hooks in you now. He knows that I went to see you last night at the hospital. He wants you and he's not going to stop until he gets what he wants."

"How did he get to where he is in life with his disease?"

"His father. The man buys him everything including elections and me."

"You?"

"Hand picked."

"What about Boston and Macy's?"

"It was a made up story. His father thought I looked like Natalie Wood, he pays me a lot of money to be Jake's trophy wife. Jake had a thing for Natalie Wood … the only woman he ever showed interest in … Maria's not even my real name."

"Ah … Maria."

"Yeah … Maria."

"Who's baby is it … _Maria_?"

"Mr. Addleson's."

"Mr. The old man?"

"Jake's mother is in some home somewhere … she's schizophrenic too. Mr. Addleson was embarrassed by her so he paid good money for private nurses and Doctors to keep her out of site and mind … he needs to have sex with somebody. That somebody is me. He pays for that too. I got pregnant … I figured that way, I could ride this gravy train forever!"

Bobby runs for the bathroom and starts to vomit, this hit too close to home. Maria had no way of knowing what Bobby's life was like growing up and his fear of developing the disease himself … although at his age very unlikely, he had to put himself in Jake's shoes … he certainly could. He lived the scare of that scenario most of his life.

Maria fidgeted in the living room, knowing that she repulsed him. She was sorry that she told him all her dirty little secrets, in another life she could see herself falling in love with a man like him but it was too late for that. He returned to another person present in the room … Jake.

"Hello Robert."

He was unkempt and he had a crazed look in his eyes. Bobby was very familiar with this state of mind and he was an expert at how to deal with it. He just wasn't prepared to have to deal with it on such a personal level again.

"Hi, Jake."

"I see that you've chosen Maria over me."

"No, no I haven't, can we sit and talk about it."

Jake blocks his ears and starts screaming …

"Shut up … he does love me. Shut up! Shut up!"

He falls on the floor and starts crying. Maria just stands there looking uninterested in her husbands condition. Bobby walks over to him and gently wraps his arms around him.

"Jake, it's Bobby … it will be alright … I'll get you the help you need."

"Oh no you won't."

Bobby looks up to see the barrel of a gun in his face.

"Maria, what the fuck?'

"His father has gone to great lengths to keep this secret … I'm not going to let you blow it."

"You mean, blow your gravy train."

"You can think whatever you want, my fate was written the day I met Richard Addleson, I won't let you or anyone else ruin my life. I've already sacrificed enough being married to this nut job!"

Bobby was enraged but staring at the barrel of a gun knowing that the person holding it was desperate enough to use it, he had to put his own personal feelings aside and think like a cop.

Eames let herself into Bobby's apartment thinking that Maria would be gone. Goren's text message said that he would see what she wanted and send her away instead she finds her holding him at gun point and Jake having some kind of nervous break down. Jack was no where to be found so Eames was alone.

"Maria, put the gun down!"

"Ah Detective Eames, you are just about to witness the death of your Partner. I heard you wanted a new one anyway."

"Maria if you shoot him, I shoot you and that's the end of that."

"Yeah Maria, Eames is a pretty good shot. She out scores me every time."

"I suggest you put your gun down Detective, I have a clear shot at his head. You drop your gun." She pulls the hammer back.

"Killing a cop gets you life in jail Maria … could be the death penalty if they bring in a Federal Indictment."

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to kill you both."

Maria faces Eames and points the gun at her.

Big Jim comes barging through the door, finally realizing that Bobby was playing him. Maria was distracted by the intruder and Bobby grabbed for his _friends, _Smith and Wesson and jumped Maria … a weapon was discharged.

**_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_Yell, scream ... whatever ... I know what happen to the bullet ... you'll find out soon enough! Please review, I love to get yelled at ... I live for it! ;) JA_**


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: I have no claim to Dick Wolf's wonderful charcters of L&O CI

**Also in this chapter, please note the use of the wonderful lyrics of Maria: **Music by Leonard Bernstein, lyrics by Stephen Sondheim.

**I tried to have a mix of angst and humor here ... I hope it worked. Remember, this is Fiction ... from my crazy mind!!**

**Chapter 18**

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

… **A Weapon Was Discharged**

Bobby jumped Maria, at the same time, Jake grabbed Bobby's gun, Maria's gun went off and the bullet whizzed right by Big Jim's head and lodged in the door frame. Big Jim, being the _actor _that he is, had an entire speech planned on how he didn't really believe Bobby was interested in him and that he knew Bobby was just kidding but his speech was derailed.

"Jesus Christ Bobby, fine I'll tell your Captain the truth … you don't have to shoot me!" And with that, he did an about face and slammed the door, oblivious to what was really going on.

Eames ran to Bobby's aide and cuffed Maria, unbeknownst to them that now Jake was standing there holding Bobby's gun on all of them. Bobby started looking for his gun, not realizing, in the heat of the moment, that Jake had grabbed it. He looked up and saw a trembling Jake pointing the gun at Maria, he starts singing.

The most beautiful sound I ever heard: Maria, Maria, Maria, Maria . . . All the beautiful sounds of the world in a single word . . Maria, Maria, Maria, Maria . . . Maria! I've just met a girl named Maria, And suddenly that name Will never be the same To me. Maria! I've just kissed a girl named Maria, And suddenly I've found How wonderful a sound Can be! Maria! Say it loud and there's music playing, Say it soft and it's almost like praying.

"Bobby, _Eames whispers_, what's going on?"

_Bobby whispers back. _"He thinks she's Maria from West Side Story … he's Schizophrenic, Eames."

Eames knew right then and there the impact this was going to have on Bobby … she silently cursed Ross and the Chief of D's. Her brother would get his too … when she found him.

"Jake, can I have my gun back now? It's my favorite one. Please Jake. I can get you another one but I'd like to get that one back first, remember you asked me about the things I liked ... I like guns, that gun, I really like it. Could I please have it?"

"NO! You like women, Lots of women! You don't want me … you have to die!"

Jake pulls the trigger. Eames reached for her gun at the same time and shot from a lying position behind the couch. Her bullet hit Jake in the left side of his chest and he was dead before he hit the floor, Jakes bullet, from Bobby's gun, hit Bobby slightly above the right hip area and he went down hard. By this time, police and paramedics were rushing to the scene due to numerous calls from the neighbors. Eames rushed to his side, he was in terrible pain … the worst physical pain he's ever felt and it was written all over his face.

"Bobby! Oh my God. They're coming … hang in there … please it will be okay … Bobby, please!"

_Barely able to get the words out, _"Jake, is he…"

"Bobby save your strength … forget about them, don't talk. _She cradles him against her chest, he leaned into her and shut his eyes._

The paramedics took Bobby away with Eames riding with him. CSU was all over Bobby's apartment and Ross was left scratching his head once again. He thought this was going to be a simple little assignment to keep Goren occupied while on his "self inflicted leave" and get Eames brother out of trouble and stay out of trouble himself … Goren that is. He should have known that nothing is ever simple when it comes to Goren.

Bobby was rushed into surgery and Alex was in the family waiting room … seething. Captain Ross came in to get his status.

"Detective Eames, how's Goren?"

"How's Goren? HOW'S GOREN? HE COULD BE IN THERE DYING BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"Watch yourself, Detective."

_Not as loud, but with as just as much venom. _"Do not tell me to watch myself … I'm off your clock … I'm on his right now … my BEST friend. You sent him on this fools errand … the Addleson's are so fucked up they would have eventually self destructed and as far as my brother is concerned … well, he's a big boy … he can put his dick where ever he wants to, I don't give a shit! _She turns her back on him and the tears start to run down her face … she wipes them away and turns back to him. _Was this some brilliant plan to split us up as Partners? Did you and the Chief come up with this? Hasn't he been through enough?"

The Captain is shocked at her hostility towards him. She usually backs down and respects his authority, not this time.

"How can you think that Eames?"

"How can I not? Who gives a shit who my brother sleeps with? Why did you have Bobby do this? ANSWER ME!"

"Detective … stand down."

"GET OUT!"

Ross walks out of the family room and once again runs into Big Jim, who is openly upset but still an _actor_.

"Hello Captain."

"Jim." _Captain Ross, in no mood for anybody or anything after being told off by Eames, just keeps walking._

"Excuse me, Captain."

_With a heavy sigh. _"What is it Jim?"

"I just want to be square with you … my friend is in there fighting for his life and I want you to know the truth."

"Which is?"

"He's totally heterosexual, he's covering for his Partner … you know … being a gentleman."

"What?"

"His Partner and I, you know …"

"No, spell it out."

"I didn't tell her I was married, one thing led to another and when Bobby found out, she told him to stay out of it and well that's when I came to 1PP to talk to him and he rather everyone think that he's gay than people know that his Partner is seeing a married man. So, there you go. If he dies … now you know the truth, he'll do anything to protect her reputation."

"He's not going to die Jim, we can't think that way."

"Please Captain … don't tell him what I told you … he'll kill me."

"I'd watch out for Eames, if I were you!"

Captain Ross leaves the hospital with a different perspective … on Eames for one … he did listen to what she had to say. He didn't have a choice since she was yelling. He needed to take what she said and consider it, but first, he needed to know what went wrong. The other thing was, the Chief … was he trying to harm Goren? Lets not forget Big Jim … he was just confusing and what was, a mostly level headed, Eames doing with him? Captain Ross went to his office and looked over the booking of Maria Addleson … it seems that she has had some sort of psychotic break and was admitted into the local psyche unit … she wasn't talking and Bobby was the only one that knew the whole story and nobody knew that.

After hours in surgery, the Doctor finally came in to see Eames. Lewis and Big Jim were keeping her company and well supplied with coffee. Bad idea, because she was bouncing off the walls making the two men more nervous than they already were.

"Detective Eames."

"Yes, yes Doctor … how is he?"

"Well … he's going to be fine … in time. The bullet caused some damage to his intestines. It also hit his appendix which has caused some complications which we are dealing with."

"What damage exactly and what complications exactly?"

"We had to remove a large section of his small intestine and resection that and because the bullet hit his appendix it has caused a condition called Peritonitis which requires high doses of antibiotics intravenously. We have everything under control Detective, your Partner is going to be fine."

"When can I see him?"

"They'll be taking him to recovery in about an hour and then to his room about an hour or so after that … you should probably go home and get some rest. He's going to be under some heavy duty pain meds, he should sleep through the night. Come back early tomorrow morning, we'll keep him quiet the rest of the night."

"It's still early, if there is any chance he might wake up, I'd like to be here."

"There's no chance, we plan on keeping him heavily sedated."

"Is there something you're not telling me Doctor?"

"No Detective, other than what he went through was very painful and we would like to spare our patient any more pain. Lets let him sleep. He needs the rest."

Lewis and Big Jim talked Eames into going home, she would have liked to spent the night at Bobby's but it was a crime scene now. Big Jim offered his guest room but he made the fatal mistake of telling Eames, in the elevator, about the "new story" he told Captain Ross … Lewis had to stop her from throwing Big Jim down the elevator shaft. If she could have figured out how to do it, he would have been a dead actor splattered in an elevator shaft at "General Hospital." Fade out, Big Jim.

Lewis drove her home, saving Big Jim's life.

**_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_Does anybody know where Jack Eames is ? Hmmm?? Love to all, Thanks for reading ... please give me a shout!! Judeey;)_**


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: MR. WOLF STILL HASN'T GIVEN ME BOBBY ... DANG IT! **

**I HAVE NO CLAIM TO L&O CI**

**CHAPTER 19 ... ONLY BECAUSE I DIDN'T FEEL LIKE WORKING TONIGHT (I HOPE IT'S OKAY!)**

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**A Long Road To Recovery … In More Ways Than One**

The following morning, Eames anxiously awaits the ICU staff to finish their morning rounds. They check his vitals, ask him some questions and the Doctor answers some of his. The patient is already on the road to recovery. The only thing he, or shall I say person, he asks for, is his Partner, Detective Eames. Eames is pacing a rut in the hallway outside of his room, he can see her because the ICU rooms have glass wall enclosures … it makes him smile.

The Doctor leaves his side and gives Eames an update on his condition before she goes in to see him.

"Detective Eames, nice to see you this morning. My patient is asking for you."

"How is he Doctor?"

"He's doing remarkably well. He's uncomfortable but the pain medication will help if he would just push the button. He has IV nutrition right now due to the resection of his small intestines but as he heals we'll introduce liquids … broth first, then jello."

"How long will he be here?"

"About a week … maybe … we'll see. Then we can move him out to one of the floors."

"More than a week in the hospital!? No, no, no … he'll try you patience Doc … you'll end up kicking him out."

"Don't you worry … we can handle him."

"Okay, good luck with that."

The Doctor smiles and walks off to tend to his other patients. Eames turns to walk in to see Bobby and finds him staring at her. She gives him a hesitant smile and walks into the room.

"Hey, how do you feel?"

"Like I got shot … I did get shot _this_ time … right?"

"Yes Bobby … you did."

He starts feeling around down near his groin area and finds what he's looking for.

"Oh thank God,_ he swipes the back of his hand along his brow, _it's still there."

"Ya know, I cried all night over you and you're making jokes! Aren't you suppose to be sedated or something?"

He _was_ in a lot of pain but it was clear to him that she was too and he was trying to spare her any more pain, he's already caused her enough. As foggy as his mind was, he thought of nothing but how to make up all of his indiscretions when it concerned Eames, whether it was mistakes made during their Partnership or more recently, their new found relationship. He survived a drug over dose and a bullet … it's not everyday you get a second chance at life, he figures he's on number five in total … he wasn't going to screw it up this time. Really … well … maybe.

He reached up and stroked her hair, he had a tear in his eye.

"Bobby, should I get the nurse."

"Only if _you_ need her."

"Will you stop."

"I'm sorry. Alex, please don't spend another day crying over me … I'm fine."

"Yeah, you look it. Yum …Total parenteral nutrition … liquid _food__ … yup … _you're great."

"It's pastrami flavored."

Alex can't help but laugh, she was trying not to let him make her smile, she knew by his tone and his condition of course, that he was hurting. He, however, was trying so hard to entertain her. She didn't want to encourage him. He laughed when _she _finally did but that hurt him and caused him to push the button. In minutes he became very sleepy.

"Eames, we have to talk about Maria, she was laid by her father … no, paid by her … I'm tired."

"Bobby forget about …"

He cuts her off, tears are coming down and he is very sleepy now.

"His mother was like mine, Alex and I could have been like him."

He falls asleep from the pain meds and Alex is standing there with her mouth open. She knew from the day before that Jake was schizophrenic, she also knew, that alone was going to hit Bobby hard … this revelation was too close to home. They would have a lot more to deal with when he got out of the hospital. There was also the matter of being shot with his own gun. That never set well with the brass. IAB was going to have a field day with that, not to mention the fact that Alex wanted out of Major Case, she's had it with Ross and Moran playing Russian roulette with Bobby's life. She was done. When Captain Ross opens his e-mail, he would find her resignation … she cried for Bobby all night long and typed away through tears, she pressed send and cried herself to sleep.

As she watched Bobby sleep, all of these things whirled around in her head. She thought about all the years that they've wasted, not loving each other, but she scoffed at that thought … they _had_ loved each other … they just never … well, they just never. He told her not to cry over him anymore but she started to cry … was it over him, for him, for her … she didn't know, she wanted to rewind the last few days and go back to their paint fight. If only life was that simple.

Her cell phone buzzes in her pocket and the caller ID reveals that her father is calling.

"Hey Dad."

"Lex … where are you? I called 1 PP, they said you called in."

"Bobby was shot, Dad. I was going to call you. He's in the ICU."

"Is he okay Lexie? I'll be right there."

"He's sleeping. He's going to be fine … we need to talk. I have to find Jack."

"That's why I was looking for you. Ann hasn't seen him in two days and he missed roll call … Jack's missing."

She looks over at Bobby, sighs heavily and is transformed into that tough cop, Detective Alexandra Eames, once again.

"Okay Dad, I'll be right there."

**_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_WE STILL DO NOT KNOW WHERE JACK IS ... WELL ... I DO ... HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS OKAY ... I HAVE THE SNIFFLES ;( THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW ... YA KNOW I DIG UM ... JUDEEY_**


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: per usual, I'm just playin with them, don't own them don't claim to ... yada, yada.**

**CHAPTER 20 ... A LITTLE ANGSTY ... NOT FOR BOBBY!**

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**Days Earlier … or Night I Should Say**

Jack Eames had pulled the night shift, it was his turn to ride with the new kid … "Scoop."

Officer Scouplansky … too big of a name for a little rook, so they called him Scoop. The "kid" had been called Scoop his entire life and was a linebacker since he could remember. Standing 6'7" and weighing in around two hundred and eighty pounds, his name should have been bigger, but none the less, he was a rookie and he was riding with Jack Eames on this fateful night.

"_Officer needs assistance at Mazy's Bar and Grill …_

"Hey kid, that's just around the corner … let's take it."

"Dispatch, this is car 13-4-5 … will assist."

"_10-4 car 13-4-5."_

As they arrive, Jack notices his sister's car parked out front, he instantly panics.

"Scoop … you go in, I'll go around the back. It sounds like EMS is seconds away."

"Got it Eames."

Jack went around to the back of the alleyway just in time to see Alex slamming the blonde bimbo up against the wall and Bobby swaying. He also sees Jake Addleson and his limo and his very large limo driver. He keeps an eye on Alex. When more back up arrives, he hides in the shadows, he does, however, direct EMS towards Bobby. When EMS pulls away and the uniform officer takes the blonde away, he catches up with Scoop.

"Hey, officer Eames, where did you go?"

"I was directing traffic, kid … someone has to keep people back."

"Oh … I didn't see you."

"Look kid, I have to do something, I need to take a break. Let's go back to the station."

That was the last time anyone saw Officer Jack Eames … except Jake and Maria Addleson. Jack went to the Addleson's penthouse in TriBeCa.

Due to the affair, the Addleson's doorman knew Jack Eames very well, he was only surprised to see him because Jake was home with his wife.

"No, Theo … he's expecting me … go ahead call up, he'll see me."

Theo, the doorman, calls up to the Councilman and was indeed surprised to find out that not only was he expecting him but was actually happy to hear that he had arrived.

"Ah Jack, please come in."

"Cut the crap you freak! What did you do to Goren?"

Maria came out of the bedroom when she heard Jack's voice.

"Jack, what are you doing here? What do you mean … what happened to Bobby?"

Jake spins around and screams at Maria.

"Why, are you fucking him too you whore?"

"Hey, don't talk to her like that, freak!"

"I'm not a freak!"

"Answer him Jake, what did you do to Bobby?"

"Bobby likes woman … lots of woman. I gave him what he wanted … woman with long legs and roofies. He seemed to be having a good time before _his_ sister ruined my party."

"You drugged him? You stupid son-of-bitch. He was rushed to the hospital."

Maria grabbed her coat an ran out of the door. Jack turned to run after her but he didn't make it. Jake hit him over the head with bronze statue. He called his very large limo driver … another person on his father's payroll … a goon … for the lack of a better word … to dispose of Jack Eames' body.

**Back to present day … two days later …**

After leaving Bobby side, Eames … Alex … had her radar up, Jack was missing and he was the reason Bobby was in the hospital fighting … well … sort of, fighting for his life. There was no denying there was a connection, however, Jake was dead and Maria was in the nuthouse … _yeah, right … she's probably faking it, I have to get to her somehow. _

"Lexie, darlin … thanks for coming. Annie's beside herself with worry. To tell you the truth, I am to."

"Yeah Dad, after I tell you what I have to tell you, I'm afraid I'm only going to make that worse. Lets go sit down."

"Did you find something?"

"No. I Know something."

She starts by telling him about the e-mail that was sent to her Partner and on from there.

"So, the baby's not his?"

"No, only Bobby knows the whole story and he's too weak right now to talk."

"Lex, is there something going on between you and your Partner that I should know about?"

"What does that have to do with finding Jack?"

"Hmm, when did that happen? Last I knew you two weren't even getting along."

"Dad, how do you know these things?"

"Every time you said his name … you smiled."

"Dad … we can talk about this later, right now, we have to find Jack."

"Okay, should you call Captain Ross?"

"Ah … about that … I, I'm taking some time off … we can do this without him. Lets start by tracing his steps on his last shift. What do ya say we work together on this? Eames and Eames?"

"How cool is that?"

"Dad … cool?"

"I have a lot of grandkids."

Eames and Eames head out to Jack's precinct to question his Captain and the rookie he rode with. She had been getting phone calls from Captain Ross throughout the day … ever since he received her e-mailed resignation … she chose not to answer his calls. She was afraid she'd tell him off again and knowing him, he would take her decision out on Bobby.

Their talk with his Captain and Scoop lead her to believe that Jack was in the alley that night. Her next thought led them to the penthouse but without a warrant and Richard Addleson now on the scene, it would be next to impossible to sweet talk their way past Theo. She needed to talk to Bobby and find out what he knew. They headed back to the hospital.

Captain Ross was sitting by Bobby's side and they were talking quietly. Ross had his hand on Bobby's chest and was leaning in so that Bobby wouldn't have to strain to talk. Alex stopped dead in her tracks at the site, he almost looked civil … nice … kind.

"Detective, don't try to rush your recovery, the Doctor said that you'll be fit for duty in no time and he's already happy with your progress the day after surgery but if you try to do too much too fast, you could have a set back."

"Yes Sir … I don't want that."

"I'm sorry about this Eames thing. I had no idea it would turn out like this."

"I know Sir. No one knew that he was Schizophrenic. It was a family secret."

"His mother too?"

"Yes Sir. Apparently, Mr. Addleson has her hidden somewhere. He's embarrassed by her. He used this girl Maria, the baby is his, not Jack Eames."

"What a bastard."

"Yeah, I thought my father was … well, ah … William Goren was … he was a peach compared to this guy. He made her marry him because of appearances … he's Schizophrenic and Gay but Jake's also brilliant and with controlled meds could be an effective Councilman but something went wrong."

"What do you suppose that was?"

"He caught her in bed with his old man?"

Eames and Eames walk in.

"Okay, that's enough. He needs his rest Captain."

"Eames, I'm fine … really … Mr. Eames, nice to see you Sir."

"Son."

"Detective Eames, may I see you out in the hall please."

"I'd like to visit with my Partner _Sir_."

"Eames, I think you and the Captain should talk … don't you … Partner."

"Fine … you have two minutes."

John Eames looks very confused as to the way his daughter just spoke to her Captain, he looked to Bobby for clarification, Bobby shrugged … then winced.

"What is it Captain?"

"Resign? Why? Just answer that question."

"Do you see that man lying in ICU? He's my Partner. How long before it's me? You and Moran send us on a goose chase, we get caught in a crossfire and we're done for. I'm sick and tired of you playing Russian roulette with my Partner's life. After eight years don't you think I've grown fond of that man? He is my best friend. I'm finally getting him back after all the bullshit that has plagued him the last two years, I've seen the old Bobby recently and I like what I see. I don't like what you and Moran are doing to him."

"Alex, we were trying to get your brother out of trouble."

"Good job Captain. Bobby's in ICU and Jack is missing. Thanks."

**_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_So, you kinda sorta know where Jack is ... would I kill off an Eames? Hmmm ... just try me! Thanks for reading, please review ... love to hear from ya! Judeey ... ;)_**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1**_

**_It's been awhile since I updated this story ... hope you enjoy this twist!_**

_**Moran's time is running out**_

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_CHAPTER 21_

_**Moran Sees the Light**_

Captain Ross leaves the hospital after getting reamed out by Eames once again_. Russian Roulette … how can she think that? Hmm … how can she not?_ He makes his way to Chief Moran's office. He wants his Detectives back … this is the only way. He told Bobby about the e-mail that Eames sent. He asked him to talk some sense into her. Goren told him that he would try but if he were unsuccessful, he would tender his resignation along with hers.

**Moran's Office**

"Chief, I need a word."

"I don't really have the time today Danny."

"Make the time, this is important."

"What is it?"

"I have Goren in the hospital fighting for his life and this. _He throws Eames resignation on Moran's desk. _All because of you and your hatred for my Detective. I'm tired of it and it's going to stop now Chief or mine comes next."

The Chief rises from his chair ready to throw Ross out of his office but Ross intends to be heard. He puts his hands up …

"Sit down Chief, I'm not done."

"Oh, your done Danny."

"No I don't think so. You see, I know about Adair."

The Chief sits.

"I know you had a hand in some of his dirty dealings and I also know that you could have stopped him from framing Jimmy Deakins. I'm not going to let you hurt Goren and Eames anymore."

"Blackmail doesn't suit you Danny."

"The way I see it, The Chief of Detectives, doesn't suit you."

"You can't prove any of this Ross."

Ross tosses another envelope on Moran's desk. It has times, places and photos … more than enough proof that Moran had his hands in some illegal dealings of Adair's. Mostly prostitution and drugs for his "clients," certainly enough for Moran to lose his job and pension. As much as Ross wanted to pull the plug on Moran and his day was coming, his main objective was getting his A team back and Moran on his knees begging them for forgiveness.

"What do you want Ross?"

"First of all, you should know that what you have in your hand is merely a copy. If anything happens to me or my detectives, the rug gets pulled out from underneath you, is that understood?"

"You just love this, don't you Ross?"

"No, I hate rotten cops! Next … you start respecting Goren for the brilliant Cop and Profiler he is. For Christ sakes … he has a Purple Heart and a Metal Valor and lets not forget his conviction rate. I shouldn't have to defend this man, to you or anybody else! _Or to myself ever again._ Thirdly, I want you to go to that hospital and tell him how much you respect him and value him as a member of the NYPD and as one of the finest Detectives that you have ever known. Oh and Chief, you better pray that Goren and Eames never find out what I recently found out about you, Deakins was their Rabbi."

"Well, I hope you're proud of yourself Ross."

"I'm not, you should be with your friend in jail … then I would be proud. Don't forget what I know … _Chief. _I'm done here."

Captain Ross storms out of the Chief's office, he's shaking but he did it. The information on the Chief recently "fell off a truck" and landed on Ross's desk. He doesn't know where it came from but he now knows that the information was true. He would have to turn the Chief in but he wanted Goren to have the pleasure … it would land on Goren's desk when he got back.

**Eames and Eames question Goren**

"Bobby are you strong enough to help us find Jack?"

"I don't think I can get out of this bed Eames."

"I didn't mean that. Can you answer some questions?"

He tries to make himself comfortable. Eames helps by adjusting his bed, her father watches the interaction between the two and how careful she is with him. She runs her hand through his hair when he winces from the pain as he changes position and he smiles up at her. John Eames feels comforted that his daughter has found some happiness with Bobby, he always liked the big Detective and never found him to be odd … he found him to be intelligent and interesting. He found himself smiling at the two even though his younger son was missing.

"Okay, that's better, fire away."

"Well Detective, we can't find my son. We think he may have gone to the Addleson's Penthouse to confront Jake about what he had done to you."

"How did he know about that?"

"He responded to the 'officer needs assistance' call. I never saw him there Bobby but my Dad and I spoke with his Captain and the rookie that he rode with that night, he was there. He must have been in the alley and witnessed the whole thing. He probably followed Jake home and confronted him."

"I would hunt the driver of the limo down, he knows everything that goes on, pressure him. He looks tough but he'll crack."

"We could take Scoop as a back up Lex."

"Ah, who's Scoop."

"He's the rookie that was with Jack that night, he's bigger than you Bobby."

"There are a lot of people bigger than me."

"He's like 6'8, what do ya say dad, like 300 lbs?"

"Close."

"Whoa, yeah … take him with ya … please. I'll feel better knowing that a concrete wall was in front of you!"

"Well dad, we should find out Scoops schedule, we're doing this off the clock, no need to get the kid in any trouble."

"I'll go make a call and leave you two alone for a few minutes." He winks at Goren and leaves the room.

"He knows about us?"

"He guessed."

"How?"

"He said I smiled every time I said your name."

Goren smiled, he held out his hand for her to come closer. He wanted to hold her, he knew he couldn't but he needed her to be close to him. She felt the same, she missed him in her bed, she missed him flinging paint at her, she missed her Partner. She leaned in and kissed him, he had too many tubes for a real kiss but it was a promise kiss for later … that's when Moran walked in.

"Excuse me Detectives."

Alex moved away from Bobby. She felt no guilt or shame. What Moran witnessed was a concerned Partner of eight years kissing her Partner goodbye. It was a tender moment that he interrupted, she was mad not embarrassed. Moran didn't even flinch at the sight of his two Detectives kissing … that concerned Goren … but lets be honest … not too much. John Eames walked back in the room and saw Moran … he didn't hold him in the highest regards. He didn't like the way he treated Goren or his daughter for that matter.

"Sergeant Eames, nice to see you again Sir."

"Chief."

"Detective Goren, how are you feeling?"

"Like a bullet hit me in my side and took out about a mile of my intestines Sir."

Alex just stood by Bobby's side guarding him, almost like she thought the Chief was going to "finish the job."

"I guess that sounds about right Bobby."

A collective thought by all three … _Bobby?_

"Yes Sir."

"I just wanted to come by and tell you how sorry I was to send you on this fools errand. Not that I think that you're anyone's fool Detective, quite the opposite actually. I never thought it would get out of hand like this. I thought you would just have a word or two with officer Eames and it would be over."

"Well you were wrong Chief. Bobby's here in ICU and we have no idea where Jack is or even if Jack is alive thanks to you and Ross."

"Lex, lets not think like that."

"Detective Eames, let me make one thing perfectly clear, Ross had nothing to do with this. Richard Addleson is a friend of mine, I was trying to do him a favor, it backfired."

"Backfired? BACKFIRED!?"

"Lex."

"Alex."

"No, I'm going to say my peace. Dad, Bobby you might as well know, I resigned, so I'm going to say whatever I damn well please to _Chief Moran!"_

"Alex please don't."

"Bobby, I have to get this off my chest. You have played with my Partner's life for THE LAST TIME! Testarossa didn't kill him so you had to find another way aye Chief. You knew that Jake was schizophrenic … didn't you? You probably knew that the baby was his old man's too. Addleson is a rich and powerful man, this was never about getting my brother to back off, it was trying to trap Bobby once again … WASN'T IT?"

"No, Detective, I value Detective Goren … he's one of my finest Detectives, in fact one of the best I've ever known."

John and Bobby tried to hide their sarcastic laugh with a fake cough, which caused a great deal of pain to surge through Goren's body. He resisted the urge to push the button for his pain meds. The show he was watching was "must see."

Captain Ross was lurking right outside of the door and almost gave himself away by the same "cough." He was happy about the Chief declaration in front of Eames and her father … of course they wouldn't believe a word he said but this was more confirmation that the information linking the Chief to Adair was real … Bobby and Alex would have a field day with it. Ross got what he needed and left the hospital.

"You value Detective Goren? Okay, prove it!"

"Anything. Name it."

"A public apology for the way you treated him throughout the years, a pay raise, the black marks taken out of all of our jackets and hero status!"

"Hero status?"

"That's right. He saved my life … stepped right in front of that bullet that would have killed me instantly … I want IAB off of our backs about the shooting and I want you to tell the public that if there were such a thing as a modern day hero … Goren is it."

"Done."

Goren, Eames and Eames all look at each other like the Chief had dipped into Goren's pain meds.

"But you have to do one thing for me Detective Eames."

"What's that?"

"Come back to MCS … with your Partner of course … I can't afford to lose my A team. I value you both. You should know that."

The Chief left Goren's room feeling that his job and life would be secure … he did as Captain Ross asked and would do what Eames asked as well. He was trying to repent. He got caught up in the money and prestige that went along with being one of Adair's men. He was able to keep his hands clean by wheeling and dealing with people that owed him favors … big favors. One of those men owned a truck and he was a "fan" of Goren's … he'd seen enough.

"What the hell just happened?"

"I think we just entered the twilight zone."

"Quick Bobby, check your IV, is it still attached to you or did Moran take it?"

"No, I have it … he didn't look impaired. Hey you guys need to go find Jack … it's been what, 48 hours or more … that's a long time for a missing person. You need to be looking for Jack not hanging with me."

"Okay, we'll go talk to the limo driver."

"Take that Scoop kid."

"Oh yeah right, he's available. I talked to him before Moran got here. He said he's all in."

"Great, a gambler. You tell that kid, if he gambles with my Partner's life, I don't care how big he is, I'll kick his ass!"

"You just get better. I'll take care of my daughter."

"Excuse me boys."

_Boys?_

"I've been known to do my own ass kickin. Come on Partner lets go."

"Um Eames … I have tubes coming and going out of places that I don't even want to talk about."

"Sorry Bobby, John's my Partner on this one."

"John?"

"If you want to be my Partner, it's either John or Eames … pick one."

"Dad."

"Not an option. John it is." She winks at Goren and they head off to pick up Scoop.

Goren goes to hit the button for his pain meds when he gets another visitor. Mr. Richard Addleson. The alarms on Bobby's EKG goes off indicating a sharp increase in his heart rate … his ICU nurse had stepped away while Eames was with him … she came running.

**_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_Next up: Eames and her new Partner "John" pick up Scoop and lean on the limo and the limo driver. I crave reviews and chocolate ... please hit send ... I have chocolate!_**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Don't own them, if I did, things would be very different ... Ross would alway be nice to Bobby and the Chief of D's would be castrated!**

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_CHAPTER 22_

**Rich Man Poor Man ... but who's really who?**

The rapid foot steps of nurse Cloe could be heard just outside of Goren's room, when she saw Mr. Addleson standing over Bobby, panic was clearly written on her face.

"Who are you and why are you in Detective Goren's room?"

"I'd like to speak with him … privately … you can go away now Miss."

"Hey buddy, I don't know who you think you are but I'm the boss here … GOT IT!? GET OUT!"

"Cloe, I would like to hear what he has to say but … I don't want to be alone with him."

Cloe, a large set woman, was not about to budge. Bobby was her patient and she did not like this man in front of her. She crossed her arms over her chest and stood her ground.

"What we need to talk about Detective is private, I mean you no harm."

"I have a hard time believing that Richard, after all, it was your son that shot me."

"What!? That's it, you need to leave. Detective, I'm calling security."

"No Cloe, he's peeked my curiosity. Go on."

Mr. Addleson motions for Cloe to leave the room. She pulls a chair close to Goren's bed and sits down.

"I'm not leaving my patient. Deal with it or get out."

"You heard the lady. If you have something to say to me, you can say it in front of my nurse, she's sworn to secrecy."

Cloe makes the zipper motion across her lips, she crosses her legs and sits back in her chair, indicating that she has no intention of leaving.

"I'm a rich and powerful man Miss Cloe, don't underestimate me."

"Are you trying to intimidate me? Because if you are, save it for one of those, _she looks out into the hall and waves her hand around, _young little 'just got out of nursing school kids,' I'm not afraid of you. I'm afraid of losing my patient. This man, _she points at Bobby, _is all I'm concerned with. So speak your mind, it will stay in this room and then, GET -- OUT!"

Addleson is used to people falling down for him, he waves his money around and gets what he wants, when he wants. That's where Jake got his attitude in life … his mantra if you will. He was exasperated at Nurse Cloe's lack of respect towards him … he has no choice … he gives in.

"Fine, close the door."

"What do I look like, your servant? Shut the door yourself."

He sighs heavily and shuts the door.

"Okay, ground rules of my own Mr.?_ He nods his head no. _Fine, you stay on the other side of the room and keep your hands where I can see them. _She turns to Bobby with a much softer look on her face. _Is that how you say it Detective?"

"Yeah Cloe, just like that."

"I'll sit here by my patient and keep an eye on his vitals. Nothing you say will leave this room but at anytime I feel that you are a threat to him, I will be a threat to you. The floor is yours."

"Right, well … Goren, I have Jack Eames."

Bobby tries to sit up, his EKG starts to go off again and Cloe stands up to settle him down. She glares at Addleson.

"Where is he Richard!?"

"He's safe … but we have some business before I tell you where he is."

"Cloe, could you leave us alone please?"

"But Detective."

"You can see us through the glass and I have my call button … go, I'll be fine."

Cloe reluctantly leaves the room but stands right outside the glass enclosure and keeps her eyes on Addleson but also has her laptop with Bobby's vitals being updated every few minutes, right at her hands.

"What business?" _Bobby glances over at Cloe and cracks his neck. Cloe looks confused but only for a few seconds. Bobby presses the call button._

"Your Partner killed my son."

"He tried to kill me. It's her job to protect her Partner … she had no choice Richard."

"If you want Jack, I want your Partner."

"What?"

"I want her resignation on the Chief of D's desk by morning. Then you'll get Jack."

"Call him … he already has it. She resigned last night or was it two nights ago … whatever, she already did. Where's Jack?"

"When I can verify you story, you'll have Jack Eames."

"When you can verify … ya know what Richard, kidnapping a cop is a Federal offence, even you can't get out of that one. It makes me wonder what your poor defenseless schizophrenic wife might think of you and your … um … business ventures. Especially if the money that you're paying for her private Doctors and nurses and the house that you have her locked away in, dries up … you know, because you'll be in PRISON!"

Addleson advance towards Bobby's bed, Cloe and security came rushing in. Bobby started to read him his rights.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights?"

"I can afford more than an attorney Goren!"

"Yeah … booties and a crib too Dickie?"

Addleson spun around with his hands cuffed behind his back from the security guards and just stared at Goren.

"Don't fuck with me or my Partner Richard … I may not have all your money but I know all your secrets! Take him to 1PP guys. My Partner will be very interested in what he has to say, won't she, _Dick_?"

The security guards dragged him away and uniform police officers met them at the entrance to the hospital. Goren called Captain Ross and explained everything, at least he tried … he wasn't feeling well so Cloe took over. When Goren hit the call button, Cloe grabbed one of the Doctors voice recorders and taped the whole conversation … she's watched a lot of detective shows. When she got off the phone with the Captain, she went back to being 'Nurse Cloe' and tending to her patient. She called code blue … he wasn't breathing!

**Eames, Eames and Scoop, Lean on a Limo**

Scoop, dressed in his street clothes or as John Eames would call them … 'ass ac'… was leaning up against the Addleson's Limo. For some reason, it was outside the hospital. It never dawned on anyone of them, that Richard Addleson was there harassing Bobby.

"Hey kid, off the limo!"

Scoop stood up to his full height. He was smoking a cigarette. The 'goon' was taken aback by 'the kids' size.

"I've been looking for you pal."

"Ah me. Who are you kid?"

"Jack Eames Partner."

"And I'm his sister, Detective Eames."

"I'm his Father, Sergeant John Eames. Where's my son?"

All three have their guns drawn on the Addleson's limo driver. He swallows hard and puts his hands up.

"Don't make me ask you again, _Scoop advances on him. He slams him up against the limo. _I really don't care about your rights … I was just signed to a pro-football team. They can fire me for knocking your teeth out, I don't give a shit. Where is my Partner?"

"I don't know, the old man has him."

Eames' phone rings … the hospital needs her to sign some forms. Bobby is being rushed back into surgery.

**_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_Oh please, you know I love my cliffies! I also love Bobby ... he over did it ... it's FanFic ... he'll be fine ... maybe ...............................................? _**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:Don't own them and don't write for them ... for which they are greatful!**

**Chapter 23 ... I had to bring Big Jim Back and Lewis of course. Let me know what you think ...**

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**Using Up Those Nine Lives**

Alex made a beeline back up to Bobby's floor. At the same time, security was dragging Richard Addleson down to meet NYPD. She was too consumed with fear to realize what was going on. Her signature, at this point, was no longer necessary. Bobby had already signed all hospital forms needed in case anything like this came up. Alex was called because she was listed as his next of kin. When she arrived at ICU, his nurse, Cloe, was pacing in his room. She, like everyone else in the unit, had grown very fond of him … she blamed herself. He had overdone it and caused a tear internally. There was internal bleeding and shortness of breath due to the pain he was in, he stopped breathing momentarily due to the loss of blood. Once he was rushed to the surgical unit, they quickly assessed the problem and they were able to perform laser repair surgery. When Alex saw Cloe crying in Bobby's room, she thought the worse.

"Cloe? Please, please tell me that he's okay."

She wipes the tears away and gives Alex a small smile and a nod.

"They just called up. He'll be fine. There is a small tear in his intestines where they did the original surgery. They're repairing that tear with a laser. It's much less invasive. The Doctor said he'll be fine but it's a set back."

"Why were you crying Cloe?"

"It was my fault Detective. I never should have let that man stay. Detective Goren kept fidgeting and I'm sure that caused it."

"What man?"

"The man that he arrested."

Alex looked confused. How could Bobby arrest someone from his hospital bed. Did Big Jim come back and put on a show for Cloe and if so, she wouldn't be held responsible for the damage that she would inflict upon him. Cloe went out and handed her the tape recording.

"I was suppose to give this to the police officers but they never came up. I thought Detective Goren could give it to you. I'll leave you to it."

Alex pressed play and listened to the tape. It astonished her how, even in pain recovering from a gunshot wound and emergency surgery, Bobby was able to once again, trick a confession out of suspect. She knew he did it for her. It was her brother that he was thinking about, not the pain that he was in, the pain she was in. Everyday she thought, _I can't love this man more … _but everyday she found reasons to.

John Eames had called Captain Ross and told him about Scoop and Alex and what went down with the Limo driver. Ross told John about Richard Addleson and what went down in Bobby's room. Ross hadn't gotten the news that Goren was rushed back into surgery, he was on his way back to the hospital.

John Eames joined Alex and listened to the tape. She refused to leave the hospital so it was up to the elder Eames and Scoop to find Jack if Ross would allow it. Doubtful, but it was worth a shot. When Ross showed up at the hospital, he too, listened to the tape. Alex didn't really talk to him but she was civil. They once again found themselves in the family room awaiting news on Goren's condition. Lewis and Big Jim came by to see Bobby and discovered that he had been rushed into surgery. They joined the others in the family room where Ross and John Eames had been discussing their next move in finding Jack.

"Jack Eames? Are you guys talking about John Jr.?"

"Ah, yeah Jim … what do you know about Jack?"

"He's my son … who are you?"

"John Sr.? Holy shit … how the hell are ya Sir? I'm Junior's friend from the Harley club. Big Jim Callahan, Sir. It's a pleasure to finally meet the man that gave JJ his sense of humor … that kid's a funny shit. He must be full of the Irish right now though."

"What, what do you mean?"

"Lewis and I just saw him … he can barely stand up. When I called him he ducked into an alley way."

"WHERE!?"

"Shit man … on the corner of 58th and Main."

Eames, Eames and Ross went running out of the door. Alex ran back in. Out of breath and so quickly, Lewis and Jim could hardly understand her …

"Look, guys … my brother has been missing for days now, I have to go. Lewis take my cell phone and give me yours."

Lewis looked confused but does as she says.

"Okay, _she's running down the hall, yelling back, _call your cell phone the second you get news on Bobby!"

Jim and Lewis settled in like the family room was home. Feet up on the "coffee table" and arms stretched back watching the TV provided for anxious family members. They didn't seem anxious.

"Hey Jim, we should have brought cards."

"We didn't know he was in surgery again."

"Oh yeah."

"This is getting old with him. It's like the boy who cried wolf."

"Would you rather him be dead Jim?"

"No, that's not what I mean. Lately, he's a drama queen."

As Big Jim sinks into the couch even more, Lewis hurls a magazine at him.

"Ooh, thanks. National Geo … naked people!"

"You're a fuckin idiot!"

"What? I love the guy but he needs to get a life man. HEY! We should arrange a trip for him and his little Robin … a romantic trip, when he gets out of here."

"His little Robin? Now you're callin Detective Alex a bird?"

"No … Batman and Robin."

"You want to die young, don't you?"

Eames, Eames and Ross have now hooked up with Scoop and they all spread out in the vicinity of 58th and Main. There are a lot of alley ways to look through and a lot of hiding spots. Ross called in local law enforcement to help canvas the area but it was Scoop that found Jack.

"OFFICER DOWN! CALL EMS, NOW!"

Jack had tucked himself behind a dumpster near a local eatery. He was bleeding, dehydrated and disoriented. He was in between the conscious and unconscious world. Alex and John were close by when they heard Scoop's baritone voice yelling for EMS. They went running towards his voice. Scoop was holding onto Jack and had wrapped his jacket around him. However he got there, they were now indebted to Big Jim for spotting him, Jack would not have survived the night. He was taken to the same hospital that Bobby was in, as they wheeled him through the ER … Alex's … Lewis's phone rang. It was Lewis with a report on Bobby.

"Lewis! How is he?"

"He's pregnant. They're not sure if the baby is yours or Big Jim's but when he delivers … he gets Disneyland!"

Alex slams the phone shut and tears flow down her face.

"Lex? Is Bobby okay?"

"Yup, _more tears flow, _but when I get my hands on Lewis … Dad, when Bobby and Jack are out of the woods, can I come home for a few days and sleep in my old bedroom?"

"Of course honey but why?"

"I just want to be a little girl again … if only for a few days."

**_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_I thought I'd bring some humor back ... hope it worked. Reviews could let me know. Bad ones are helpful too. Don't be shy. Thanks for reading ... Judeey:)_**


	24. Chapter 24

**One more or so chapter should wrap this up ... I almost forgot about it! Disclaimer as usual. Also, Nurse Ratched belongs to the creators of, One Flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest. Thanks for coming inside!**

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_CHAPTER 24_

**There Are No Small Parts, Only Small Actors**

Bobby was back in his ICU room after the recovery room and he could feel a hand on his arm. Still very weak and sleepy, he smiled at the feel of Alex's soft touch.

"Hi baby." His eyes were barely even a slit and getting those two little words out were a strain.

"Hi lover, welcome back to reality."

His eyes shot open … that wasn't his Alex's voice.

"Jim! What the fuck?"

"Sorry Detective, _he turned his head to left, where he could just make out Nurse Cloe. _Your brother insisted on being by your side when you woke up."

He looked back toward Jim. "You're my brother now?"

Jim leaned in. "I have an audition tomorrow for a soap. I would be the troubled brother to a Priest, it's a small part but it could turn into a regular gig. I only have sisters so, I thought if I could get past Nurse Ratched … it would be good practice."

"Oh no you didn't just call me Nurse Ratched … I saw Cuckoo's Nest you know!"

Bobby had a pain killer drug induced smile on his face. "You better run Jim!"

"He needs his rest and now I know your not his brother so don't let me see you back here!"

"Hey, I am so his brother … from another mother."

"Detective, where do you find these people?"

Two floors up, Alex and her father were sitting by Jack's side trying to keep him calm.

"How's Bobby, how's Maria … is the baby alright … does Annie know what I did? Alex, Dad … I'm so sorry , I , I embarrassed everyone. Did Scoop get in trouble because of me? What the fuck did I do to my life?"

"Son, just concentrate on feeling better right now. You'll have time to make things up to Annie and everyone else once you feel better."

"Lexie, you look so mad … I'm really sorry sis."

"You should be! Because of you, Bobby is fighting for his life right now because Jake shot him! All because you couldn't keep it in your pants. I hope Annie cuts the fuckin thing off!" With that, Alex stormed out of his room leaving him feeling like he was just kicked in the stomach.

Jack looked over at his namesake and then hung his head in shame. John went to his side and placed a fatherly hand on his shoulder.

"You're her brother and she loves you. You scared us, you had us all worried but you're okay. The man she loves has been rushed into surgery twice now and he's in ICU … she needed to blow off some steam, I'm sorry that it was directed at you."

"No Dad, she had every right … it's all my fault. Wait, man she loves? … how long have I been gone?"

She hit the elevator button to go see Bobby … she was crying … partly out of relief from finally finding her brother and partly because she was pissed off at him for causing Bobby so much pain and aggravation.

As she was walking in his room, she heard him ask Cloe were she was.

"I'm right here Bobby." She rushed to his side so he wouldn't have to strain to see her.

A feeling of relief overwhelmed him. He couldn't understand why he woke up to Jim and not her. It exhausted him, he closed his eyes and a tear escaped. She let her fingers lace through his hair and he sighed deeply. She placed a small kiss on his lips and whispered what he wanted to hear her say.

"I'm right here, I love you and I'm not leaving."

Barely audible, "Okay." He fell back asleep.

"I think he's been waiting for you Detective, I'm glad you're here. See these numbers, _Cloe points to his vital signs on the monitors, _they all go down when you're with him … that's a good thing."

"How did the surgery go?"

"Very well but he's been through a lot the past few days, his body is tired. No more visits from his brother, okay?"

"Excuse me, his brother?"

"Yes, his brother was here just a little while ago."

"Lewis or Jim?"

"Jim and he called me Nurse Ratched."

Eames started to laugh. "Sorry, Cloe …"**If Mr. McMurphy doesn't want to take his medication orally, I'm sure we can arrange that he can have it some other way. But I don't think that he would like it."** Now, they both started to laugh**.** Oh boy … I needed that!"

"Me too Detective … and I didn't think police officers had a sense of humor."

"Bobby's really funny once you get to know him."

"You love him a lot, don't you Detective."

"Yeah, God help me, I do and could you please call me Alex?"

"Hey!"

Cloe and Alex turn to look at Bobby.

**"I must be crazy to be in a loony bin like this."**

"Why would you say that Bobby?"

"It's a line from the Cuckoo's Nest."

"See Cloe, even after surgery he can be funny."

"Well look at you, awake and alert, a matching set. I was just getting ready to change your IV nutritional needs for the night. Pastrami or Corn Beef flavored?"

"I was kind of in the mood for Veal Parm."

"Yum, Veal Parm it is. Coming right up Detective."

"Hey, that wasn't an option."

"He's special Alex, if he wants liquefied Veal, then, he gets liquefied Veal!"

"Ya know, when you put it that way, lets just call it that light brown crap that goes directly into my stomach that I can't taste at all, okay?"

The Doctor walks into Bobby's room.

"Wow, didn't I just fix a tear in your resection?"

"I told you he would try you patience Doc."

"No, not at all. He's going to recover quickly. Detective, it was nothing that you did. There was a tiny hole caused by some shrapnel that we didn't pick up in the first operation. It worked it's way up and caused the tear. We are certain that we've gotten everything now. You should be out of here in no time."

"I will be able to eat again though, right Doc."

"Yes, I predict the real veal in about a month. It will be a liquid type diet for a little while but I do see solid foods in your near future. Not Thanksgiving but definitely Christmas … well maybe closer to New Years but the most important thing is, you have a future."

"Right, thank you Doc … for everything."

"Alright you two, I'm going to leave you alone for a little bit but, he needs his rest so, not too long."

"Okay Cloe, thanks. Alex turns to Bobby and gives him the smile that she reserves only for him. We found Jack, he's okay … for now."

"The old man had him. He came here and told me."

"Yeah but, Jack must have gotten away from him. I don't know what happen exactly. My dad is with him and Annie is on her way."

"You should go and be with your family Eames."

"What part of, I love _you _Bobby, don't you get?

"Honestly? All of it."

Bobby manages to cross his arms over his chest and cross his ankles and begins to stare at the ceiling of his hospital room.

"Are you not thinking again!?"

"Oh, I'm thinking! _and there's the Goren smirk, he looks over at Alex, _About how much I love my Partner!"

**_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_Next: Put Richard behind bars and Jack's in hot water. Thanks for reading, please hit that review button ... pretty please:) ... Judeey **please note** quotes from One Flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest, are bold and underlined._**


	25. Chapter 25

**A forgotten story that I want to put a cap on. Disclaimer as usual ... don't own them ... just palying with them!**

**_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_CHAPTER 25 ... THE END_**

**No Time For Grieving**

Captain Ross sat across the interrogation room table from Richard Addleson. Addleson tried to use his money and power to get himself out on bail, sighting he needed time to grieve over the death of his son but Eames was able to get a sworn statement out of Maria Addleson stating the opposite … he only cared about himself and his own reputation. People were seeing Richard Addleson for the scum he really was. The whole sorted story of his poor schizophrenic wife and his very sick son, was plastered over every newspaper and was the top story on local and national TV news stations. Chief Moran made a statement …

"If it wasn't for the extreme due diligence of Detective Robert Goren, a modern day hero of sorts, Richard Addleson would have gotten away with the kidnapping and murder of one of Detective Goren 's fellow officers. It was under extreme conditions that Detective Goren was able to extract a confession out of Addleson and we were able to, with the help of Mr. James Callahan, locate officer John Eames Jr." _Big Jim was in the background waving. _As I was saying, Detective Goren is still in ICU recovering from a gunshot wound to the abdomen and we at the department, wish him a speedy recovery … we need you back on the job Bobby."

"The Chief will take some questions now."

"Yes Chief, June Anderson from the Gazzette. You said under extreme conditions … what did you mean by that?"

"Well June … Mr. Addleson went to Detective Goren's hospital room to threaten him but Goren was able get him to confess to the kidnapping while his nurse called security."

"He sounds like an extraordinary man Chief."

"Yes he is."

**Meanwhile … at 1 PP**

Captain Ross ripped Richard Addleson up and down in the interrogation room. It had been awhile since he played good cop bad cop … he was the only cop … he was using some of Goren's tricks. He even did the lean. By the time he was done, the charges added up to include real estate fraud and conspiracy to defraud the Commonwealth of taxable income from income tax to taxable merchandise using dead peoples names, fictitious names and dummy properties. That was all on top of kidnapping and attempted murder on a police officer. They threw the book at him.

_There really is something to that lean._

Jack Eames life was turned upside down as well and well deserved. Annie, his wife, kicked him out. His Mom and sister Liz, sided with Ann but Alex took him into her house. He had been suspended from the force and was down and out. Depression was setting in and she was afraid for her younger brother. Bobby had shut down again … Big Jim's and Lewis's attempts at getting him out into the fresh air failed. He still couldn't eat solid food and was feeling weak … he was losing weight and patience. He started smoking again and lying on the floor staring at his ceiling. Alex decided to give him his space.

A month had passed and Bobby was still not cleared for duty. Alex checked on him and they occasionally had dinner but their relationship was strained. She knew that the nature of the case would haunt Bobby. The schizophrenic mom and son … what he could have been. He was living in the apartment that his old friend was shot and killed in … by Eames … to save _his_ life. He would go over this scenario over and over again and wonder if there was something he could have done to get Jake help. Why didn't he see it all those years ago when they worked side by side with the inner city kids. He blamed himself. He missed Alex … he finally called her.

"Eames, can you come over after work … I'll make your favorite."

"_That sounds promising but I feel bad, you can't eat it."_

"No, actually … I'm doing better … I just have to put it in the magic bullet."

"_Magic bullet?"_

"Yeah, it was Loni's idea … Big Jim's wife … he brought it over and I've been able to eat more than soup. So, will you come?"

They talked about Big Jim's break … the troubled brother to a Catholic Priest on a soap … Bobby had been watching every episode. He was hooked.

"Pauline is having his baby but is in love with the Priest. The Priest … Father Paul is conflicted … he's having a crisis of faith … he's tempted. Of course Pauline is a redhead with a set of boo … blue eyes ... that are so blue ah ... like the ah ... ocean ... yeah ... blue eyes like the ocean."

"Eyes?"

"Yeah … eyes. Anyway … he, Tony … Big Jim, knows that his brother, the Priest is in love with Pauline and vice a versa. Then they have this criminal investigation going on that links a drug deal to the Parish … go figure … who writes this stuff?"

"Bobby?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we talk about us, about what's been going on with you?"

"That could have been me Alex."

"A Catholic Priest Bobby? I sincerely doubt it!"

He gives her that smile that he reserves only for her. He knew that she knew what he was talking about. She smiled back and touched his arm, he covered her hand with his.

"I'm sorry I shut you out … I needed time."

"I think I've known you long enough … I didn't need you to say "Back off," for me to back off."

"I would never say that to you again."

"No, I believe that you wouldn't but you were shutting down and I didn't want to stick around and watch … this time it was my fault. I trusted you to call me when you wanted me back."

"Wanted you back? I wanted you in my bed every night, I was giving you the space you needed from me and my mood … you needed to be away from me."

"You mean you wanted me with you … all this time?"

"Yes and no. That wouldn't have been fair to you … me holding you and nothing more … not even talking. I was a train wreck."

"And I'm your girlfriend … aren't I? I could have talked you through it."

"I think I would have done more damage to us, besides, I had another Eames to talk to."

"Who?"

"Your Dad, he came by every morning with coffee … he made me drink this God awful herbal tea that was suppose to promote healing … I guess it worked. Anyway, he would talk to me about my mom and brother. Things that I haven't thought about in years … the good stuff. It's time to move forward Eames. Are you ready to move forward … with me?"

"What are you saying Bobby?"

"I'm not really sure but I don't want to spend another night without you in my bed."

She grabbed his hand and lead him to his bedroom. It was the first time in a few months that they had made love. He was in ICU and then in rehab. Then he was in semi-hibernation. They had some lost time to make up for … he just didn't want to end up back in the hospital.

When they woke in the morning, John Eames arrived with two coffees and Bobby's herbal tea … he saw Alex's car and went back for another coffee. He wasn't going to be dissuaded from his morning visit because his daughter finally stayed the night. As he arrived at the door, Bobby's doorman was bringing up a package for Bobby to sign for … it required Bobby's signature.

"Come on in."

"You have to sign for something. Where's Lex?"

"Kitchen."

Bobby joined them moments later with a disturbed look on his face. He never took his eyes off the package when he sat down to join them at the table."

"Bobby, what is it?"

"A package from Jake Addleson."

"But he's dead … I should know … I shot him."

Bobby tore open the package and read the letter from Jake's attorney. Then he opened the package within the package. It was the evidence linking Moran to Adair. He handed the documents and photographs to Alex. He looked over at John Eames and remembered how John had to pay fifty thousand dollars in restitution to the State of New York for double dipping and then he looked back at the documents in Eames hands. He shook his head at the injustice.

"Eames, it's time to go back to work. We have a bad cop to bring down … a _**real **_bad cop … John … you want to come out of retirement for this one?"

He hands John the file and he reads it through.

"Can we use Big Jim? Make the arrest a bit more colorful!?"

"How do you mean?"

"Jim could be one of Moran's lovers … we could have a TV reporter interview him … he could go on and on about how he was Moran's sex slave during Adair's tenor."

"Dad … drink your coffee."

**_Fin._**

**_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_Thanks for reading! Hope you liked the wrap up! Please press that review button and let me know ... thank you, judy:)_**


End file.
